Second Chance
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: "Everyone deserves a second chance Jack..." It won't come true, not for him, he knew that. However when Jack got lost in Arendelle, he couldn't help it. Despite his heart being frozen for so long, he felt something. He felt it ever since he met Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, and the feeling has been growing in his chest with each passing moment. What was he suppose to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my first Jelsa fanfic. I do hope you like it. I know it could be similar with some other fanfics, but I will do my best to be original but still, please be respectful to my work!**

**Jack and other characters maybe OOC, because I'm so good with OOC. So, just...forgive me for that.**

**Special thanks for _Lillianne Matake_ for beta-reading and the synopsis. **

**Warning: OOC, Jelsa, Kristanna**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters aren't mine, I hope that's obvious enough for you.**

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1: Getting Lost**

Guardians are a group of spirits that was chosen by the Man in Moon to protect the children on Earth.

Spirits are more complicated than you think, it is simply difficult to explain in length. Some spirits were mistaken as ghosts, others are thought to be hallucinations, a figment of the imagination. Most of the time, spirits are assumed to be myths. None of them are exactly right, or even close to the main definition.

Spirit are mostly immortal. As they don't exactly die. After all some are actually reborn or revive from the dead by the power of Man in Moon or just Moon as Jack would've said. Some are just chosen by Man in Moon, like North, Tooth and Bunnymund. They are also some which was created through the imagination of humans or simply a belief in a legend. Some say if many of the people believe in some sort of particular legend or monster, it would come to life. Of course, this could just be a hoax.

_These spirits could appear as human, but of course, you know they aren't._

_One of these spirits is_ Jack Frost.

He is the Guardian of Fun, the Winter Spirit. He has an appearance of a young adult, more or less an 18-year-old, with stunning snow white hair, pale skin and blue icy eyes. He is indeed a sight for sore eyes, as most girls would comment_ if they did see him_.

If someone _could _see him _(just a friendly reminder, that he needed to be believed in, to actually be seen)_, it would be hard not to mistake him as a normal human being. He appeared as _so_, but he _still_ stood out with his unnatural paleness and frosty white shock of hair. Not to mention his pearly white teeth, if you're a tooth fetish like the tooth fairy.

So, Jack never thought he was human. He knew very well that he wasn't as Jack Frost. However, he knew he had been once... A long time ago before he had _woken up_.

But now, he never, even once, thought of himself, a human anymore, and he didn't want to be one, not ever.

So, he was quite baffled when his life turned upside down on one peaceful day.

Okay, this is how it all began...

He was just playing around in North's workshop, admiring some toys, trying some for himself, messing with the elves, pranking the yetis and basically, being the spirit of fun he was.

North always let it slide, as long as he didn't disturb the yetis' work, too much.

But then, he found a strange snow globe in one of the old shelves in a hidden corner. There were even cobwebs and thick dust covering it.

It was quite strange because he had never seen a snow globe like that before. It was a snow globe with snow falling from the top, even when he turned it over, the snow will shift and would still fall from the top. Not to mention it was shining differently with blue and white lights instead of its ordinary colors like the usual globes he had seen before.

So expectedly, Jack was fascinated like a little kid fiddling with a new favorite toy.

But then he heard a yell.

"No, Jack! Don't touch that!"

He gasped, turning to see North approaching him with a panicked expression etched on his face. However before he could reach Jack, the globe slipped from Jack's hand and fell to the floor.

Then magically, a portal opened horizontally which was already a tad bit unusual, if Jack were to note that.

In spite of that, Jack didn't have time to register what was happening, much less to scream as he fell into the magic portal.

"Ergh...w-what?" he gasped. He turned his body so he faced down as he opened his eyes, he took in the scene below him. It seemed to be some snowy forest. Well, that was what it looked like from above, in the sky _as he fell._

His first instinct was to fly to _prevent _himself from crashing towards the ground.

So of course, his second instinct would be grabbing his staff to fly by controlling the wind.

Only to notice, his staff wasn't in his grasp or anywhere near his body.

"W-what!? Where is it!?" he panicked. He tossed and he turned in the middle of falling in midair but there was no sign of his staff. Panic swelled in his chest.

He must have left it in North's workshop. He was probably too shocked when he fell, so he must have lost his grip on his trusty staff.

"_Great!_ That's _soo _**smart** of you!" he scolded himself, being prepared to collide with the snow covered ground. Hopefully, it wouldn't be such a painful crash.

He landed, fortunately, on the ground and not tangled on some rough tree. Thankfully, the piles of snow made the landing more bearable, but he could still feel some dull pain on his limbs.

If someone ever said that immortal couldn't feel pain, Jack would want to meet the guy and punch his nose. Fine, a mortal would've broken their bones and had lost tons of blood in the process, falling from that height without anything to protect their body, and the snow wasn't that thick too, he could still feel the solid ground beneath it. Well , in all honesty, mortals would've died from that fall and thankfully out male lead isn't a mortal.

"Ouch...Shit," he winced in pain.

_What the hell was with that__ snow__ globe, _thought Jack. Usually the portal opened vertically, not horizontally. Maybe that was the reason why North panicked when he picked it up. It could be a faulty globe or something.

"Geezz... where am I? It would be a pain to walk by foot to North's place," Jack complained.

Without his staff, it was hard to control most of his powers or the wind. Not to mention how the wind felt different here... Weird.

He stood up and dusted off some snow from his hoodie. Looking around the snowy forest. He deduced he could be on some snow-capped mountain or the place could just be experiencing winter.

But...

Something felt strange.

The air around him felt...odd?

Jack couldn't place it into words. But, it's not just the air, it is also the snow and even the clouds looked different. It all felt... strange. It was weird, because Jack was really familiar with any kind of snow from around the world. The normal white snow, the snow filled with dirt, or polluted greyish snow. Even snow from different places, he knew the feel of _every_ type of snow existed in the world. But, this snow is different. He picked some on his palm and analyzed it.

"It honestly feels strange and just...different," Jack mumbled under his breath.

Like... more magical? How could that be?

He didn't know, but this snow felt more powerful, surging with magic.

Not only the snow but the wind as well...

_What the hell...? Where could he be?_

"Hey! You there! Are you alright!?"

Jack heard someone shout from the distance.

Out of habit, he turned around to check if that someone was calling out to someone else. However, no one else was around that area, just him and someone riding a slide nearby. He was probably the one who called out...to him?

Judging from his voice, he is mature in terms of age but frankly...it should be impossible. Most adults and even teenagers couldn't see spirits, so it couldn't be...

A sledge stopped right in front of Jack. A blonde man was riding it, he was wearing a thick old-fashioned clothes with a dark bobble-hat. He had a big nose, large in size and a muscular body. On the sledge were huge ice cubes tied to it. The guy was in the ice business then...

"Oh my god! You are so pale! Are you cold? Hypothermia? Wait a minute," the blonde man panicked upon seeing Jack and was searching for something in his bag. Not the winter spirit could blame him, his bluish lips and nails would make any sane person panic at the sight of him, worried for his health.

"Uhm... where is this actually?"Jack asked the blonde, even though he was more than eager to know why the man could _even _see him. Judging from his responds towards Jack's appearance, it didn't seem like the man believed in winter spirit, he even mistaken Jack as a normal human being.

"We're at North Mountain...wait, are you lost?" the man queried. Jack frowned, pissed to admit the fact he was but eventually he nodded grudgingly.

"Aw that must suck. Here, wrap yourself up with this blanket. It's so cold here and you're only wearing light clothing! You're even barefooted for God's sake!" exclaimed the blonde as he offered Jack a brownish blanket. Jack smiled, these days where more and more people get selfish and heartless. Can't believe there are still kind people like this blond guy here.

He didn't really need the blanket but he couldn't refuse the gesture of kindness either...

"Thanks," he said politely, looking at the man in the eye with gratefulness. He took it and awkwardly, wrapped himself with the blanket just like how all humans do when they get too cold in his observation of them. It felt weird as he wasn't feeling even a bit chilly.

"Do you want to use my boots? Your feet could get frostbitten-"

"No I'm fine, really."

Jack had said to the man as nicely as he could've managed. He felt absurd using the blanket, he didn't need and he didn't want to use boots. He hated the idea of wearing them.

"Well okay...By the way, I'm going to Arendelle, do you want to tag along?" blondie questioned.

Jack frowned.

_Arendelle? Where was that?_

Well, it wasn't like he remembered every goddamn place on the planet but still, if that place was in the sub-tropics, he would know. After all, he spends most of his time there...

"Yeah sure...," he accepted wearily. Maybe he would remember when he arrived at this _Arendelle_place.

Jack hopped into the sledge and the man proceeded to talk to his reindeer.

"Come on Sven, let's go home," he said. Jack was amused, not exactly shocked, with the scene. He was a winter spirit and he had seen weirder things than this in his whole lifetime, so he didn't say anything on it.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce myself. My name is Kristoff," he said with a broad smile.

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack replied back, wondering whether Kristoff recognized the name...

"He is Sven," introduced Kristoff as he pointed to his reindeer. Okay, so he probably never heard of Jack Frost at all.

"Nice reindeer," Jack commented, at least it wasn't as wild as North's reindeers. They still scare the hell out of him sometime. _Sometime._

"Yeah thanks. By the way, where did you come from?" Kristoff asked a bit curious yet slightly suspicious. Jack noted the suspicious tone. Well, he couldn't blame the man. No one was stupid enough to get lost with only wearing light clothing without bringing anything else in these kinds of weather. (cough-Anna-cough)

"From the North," Jack answered vaguely.

Kristoff looked confused but didn't comment on it, thankfully.

"Just a random question, do you believe in spirits?" asked Jack, looking at the man expectantly.

"Spirits? Well, I never saw one, so I guess it's a no. I will believe it when I see it," he answered, not holding back. So obviously, he is telling the truth. Well, it's not like he has any reason to lie in the first place...

Jack just frowned deeper after hearing Kristoff's reply. After all, it didn't explain the reason why Kristoff could see him. The blonde didn't even believe in spirits.

To be honest, Jack was very tempted to just blurt out that he wasn't human to the guy. He wanted to explain that he was a winter spirit that got lost in the middle of nowhere. It sounded really pathetic but Jack didn't want to deceive this kind man, and he really wanted to get back home.

But thankfully, in these circumstances, Jack still had some rationality in him to think thoroughly. He had the logic to think that if he even went and told Kristoff the truth, the chances are that Kristoff would not even believe him and would think Jack had gone mental. After all, he just told him that he did not believe in spirits. In the worst case, the guy could throw him off his slide and left him stranded in the forest. Jack did not like his chances.

It is not like Jack could actually die from that, but he didn't want walk to the town. He didn't even know the direction to the town. So, he just shut his mouth and swallowed his words. What Kristoff didn't know, won;t hurt him.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look too good," Kristoff asked again, worry evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm naturally pale," Jack answered, not explaining his bluish lips and nails. He didn't how to explain about how blue they are. It was part of his appearance when he was given the 'Jack Frost Package' from the Moon.

"Alright," Kristoff said wearily, he wasn't too sure about it but Jack wasn't trembling in cold. Not even a bit. So maybe he really is fine despite his sickly pale appearance.

To be mistaken as human was weird. It was the first time Jack had experienced that and frankly, it was really,_really_ awkward and bothersome. Too much questions.

IoI

When Jack arrived at Arendelle, the first thing came to his mind was...

_Where the hell is this?_

He observed the buildings around him noticing how old-fashioned they were. They were medieval styled. Well, he knew that some places in the world, had this kind of buildings. Like Italy and France but it wouldn't explain the old-fashioned ship they were using or the old fashioned clothes... Jack felt like he was trapped in some old movie. He had seen those.

Did he somehow travel back in time, and got trapped here?

Maybe that globe wasn't used to travel from place to place but instead...from time to time, Jack wondered. His mind was thinking of the plausibility of his theory.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going!" someone scolded him when he bumped into some passerby.

But that still didn't explain why people could see and touch him...

Kristoff had left Jack in the middle of town, and said something about delivering those ice cubes around town. The need of ice cubes in the middle of winter confused Jack, but he just shrugged it off as some kind of weird...need.

Jack wandered around town, confused and lost, like a child.

The town wasn't familiar at all and the people were looking at him strangely or pitifully (probably because he was barefooted). With all that had happened, he just didn't know what to do.

"Okay... Just calm down... Calm down Jack," he told himself, closing his eyes and taking deep breathes.

First of all, he should figure out his own location.

Arendelle, but that wasn't the answer.

_Why...is this place...so different from the Earth he had known?_

Then Jack's eyes widened in realization.

Maybe, it wasn't Earth...

Then... Another world?

Jack almost laughed at the thought, he must've had read too many of Jamie's comics. Another world? That was a ridiculous idea...

However... it is a high possibility that he couldn't ignore. Jack gulped.

It was the _only_ way to explain all this strangeness.

"Hey, come on Liz! Faster! The queen is going to do her magic again!"

Jack turned to see a few children were running not too far from him.

"Wait a minute! I need to grab my skates!" one of the little girls called out.

The queen was going to do magic? That was indeed interesting, he never ever heard of any queen doing magic.

Jack was interested to see this and since his head had started throbbing due to too much thinking, a distraction would be nice.

He followed the children, trailing behind them. He had long accepted the fact that everyone here could see him. It seemed that they were heading to the castle, quite expected, since it was queen they were talking about.

Jack arrived at the courtyard and saw of the town's people there, waiting eagerly.

In the midst of the crowd, right in the middle of it was someone who caught Jack's attention.

She really stood out of everyone there who wore thick and warm clothes. There she was, a beautiful woman wearing only a thin gorgeous gown, not suitable at all for the winter season.

Wasn't she cold?

"Everyone ready?" she declared with a smile. Jack gasped, she was the queen?!

Wow... here he was, thinking that all the queens were old and grumpy.

However this particular queen had platinum blonde hair, almost white with clear blue eyes shining in anticipation. Her skin was a snow white pale. All in all, she was really beautiful. Jack had lived more than 300 years and even he admitted that she was one of the most beautifulwoman, his eyes had ever laid on and that's saying a lot considering the time he had spent in his world…

Then the queen moved her hands, gesturing something. Then suddenly...

There were sparkles and shimmers of blue and white. Ice spread quickly on the ground. With a moment's notice, the grounds of the courthouse were all frozen.

Jack's eyes widened.

_WHAT!?_

Then she gestured more, and more sparkles were seen. The fountain was frozen too, its water turned into ice, creating a beautiful ice sculpture.

Jack just blinked at the scene unfolding in front of him.

_W-WHAT!?HOW!?_

Everyone cheered happily, amazed with the queen's magic, obviously used to the scene, unlike Jack who just stood dumbfounded in the middle of it all. With that, the citizens started to skate happily on the ice.

What the hell is going on?

First, a faulty globe…

Okay maybe, not faulty… Perhaps, just different.

Then he got lost in North-only-knows-where.

Everybody seems to be able to see _and _touch him and now... Now…

A queen who seems to wield powers. Not just any powers, but his powers.

Jack didn't know if he should be freaked out or happy.

However, he decided to do the latter.

Because maybe the queen can help him!

He spotted the queen, chatting with another girl, judging from their similar faces... She should be her sister or something. After a while, they started skating together, the other girl seemed a bit clumsy as she tried to skate, needing the Queen's guide to prevent herself from falling. Maybe she wasn't good at skating just yet.

Jack almost didn't dare to interrupt their bonding time, but it was urgent! He really wanted to go back!

"Excuse me, uh...your Majesty!" he called out, approached them easily. He was still Jack Frost, with or without his staff and nothing would ever stop him and get in the way of getting what he wanted.

The queen stopped abruptly and turned to look at her caller.

He felt something in the queen's stare... like... uh, he couldn't place it. The queen looked confused with his appearance but she just brushed it off and smiled at him.

"What's wrong? ...It seems that you aren't from around here," the queen said hesitantly as she walked over to him with her seemingly ice heels.

Yeah, with his out of the ordinary appearance, the queen should have remembered him if she knew him from Arendelle.

"Yeah... uhm, I'm lost and to be honest, I need your help," Jack admitted a bit too timidly to his liking, he scolded himself for looking pathetic in front of such a beautiful woman, a queen at that.

_Wait, what?_

"Oh, you're lost? Then I could call someone-"

"No, I mean. How should I explain this...Uhm, can we talk in a more private place?" Jack cut the queen.

He hastily added "Your Majesty" at the end.

The queen looked a bit put off at his slight rudeness and frowned a little but nodded all the same.

"Okay, let's talk in the castle," she said finally and turned away.

Jack nodded in agreement.

That went quite smoothly for someone who always messes everything up, Jack thought to himself in relief.

"Elsa?"

The queen turned to her sister, or at least that's what Jack assumed her to be.

"I'm going to the castle for a bit, enjoy yourself Anna," she said with a warm smile.

"Okay! Don't take too long! You will miss all the fun!" the girl, Anna, replied back with a giggle.

The queen just smiled and turned to walk towards the castle with Jack trailing behind her as he looked at the castle with amazement.

The castle was amazingly grand…

Just amazing.

There were also icy decorations here and there (sculptures and little frosts), it must be the queen's doing.

Jack was a bit, okay, very curious with the queen's abilities but his problem came first.

Be careful Jack, don't mess this up, he reminded himself again and again as they walked.

They entered a room, probably a study room. Then the queen seated herself on the huge armchair behind the broad wooden table. She looked more intimidating and full of authority here compared to just now, outdoors. Jack gulped nervously, trying to get it together.

_C'mon, he can do this! He faced worse._

"Okay, now explain yourself one more time," the queen said no, ordered.

Jack tried to arrange his words into coherent sentences but he didn't even know how to make sense of it all in the first place.

"I came from... I don't know how to explain it. I know this will sound crazy, but I think, I came from a different world," he said as subtly as he could have managed.

The queen just frowned at his words but didn't say a word, so he just continued.

"I came here by accident. So, I'm lost and I need a way to go back home...and maybe, you could help me with that, Your Majesty," said Jack as he bowed his head.

Oh my Man in Moon, he really hoped the queen believed him, it seemed so farfetched that even he wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the fact that he _was in that situation_.

As Jack finished his short explanation, Elsa frowned deeper and even glared at him suspiciously.

"I don't understand, how could that be," she replied, finally.

Me either, Jack mused to himself, feeling a bit let down.

"Ah! Maybe you could understand this instead!" exclaimed Jack with a huge grin.

He got an idea. He needed to show that he wasn't a mad delusional man.

So, Jack opened his palm and formed a snowball.

"I have powers just like yours," he said with a cocky smirk.

The queen gasped, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"W-what? How?!" she inquired in confusion.

Jack grinned. He wasn't a madman after all! _Yeah!_

"I'm Jack Frost. The winter spirit."

IoI

Elsa had seen and known many strange things in her life. Her powers, trolls, a man who talked to his reindeer... Okay the last didn't count but still...

She stared at the so-called winter spirit.

A young man wielding the same power as she did…

She couldn't believe it... But there he was with that snowball.

"Look, to be honest I'm not so sure about what I've just said either. I'm not sure whether this place is a different world? Or maybe it's a different time? I'm just so lost... I _really _hope you can help me," he said, his face emotionless but his eyes was filled with unwavering emotions.

Elsa could see from those eyes that he was being truly honest. She was still confused but oh well...

"I don't think I could help you, but I know someone who can," she stated softly looking at Jack with a small smile. Jack beamed at that.

"Really?" he asked eager dripping from his voice.

Elsa nodded with a little smile. "I'll call someone to escort you there," she added after some thought.

"Thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you!" he thanked her excitedly. She just nodded and couldn't help but smile at the guy.

He acted like a child who got himself his favorite cup of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows.

She stood up and walked out from her study room. She needed to find Kristoff and expected him to be skating with Anna at the courtyard.

Elsa glanced back, noticing that Jack was trailing behind her a bit cheerfully. He also seemed a bit dazed as he looked around the interior of the castle.

_A winter spirit huh? No wonder he looked so... unusual._

His white hair, his pale skin, his blue eyes and his bluish lips...

Not only that but he was also oddly barefooted and was only wearing light clothing in the middle of winter without showing any signs of being even a bit chilly.

"So, how did you get your powers?" he asked her out of the blue after the long comfortable silence. Elsa was a bit taken aback by his sudden question. Did he know he was being rude? Although she should've known that the question would have came out sooner or later.

"I'm born with it," she answered as casually as she could, failing to hide her anxiety.

"Oh...," was his response, not really planning to get into it.

"How about you?" she inquired him, glancing at the pale boy.

"The Moon gave it to me," he answered as if it was the most natural thing ever.

Her lips twitched downwards as she wondered on the Moon person. Who was this Moon person? Despite her skepticism and her own curiosity, she just kept quiet. Shaking her head, she thought that the Moon is probably some high force in his world or something like that. He _did_ come from another world (assuming he really did) and she shouldn't be bothered with the specifics of his world as they probably have a different type of logic compared to her world.

As they stepped into the courtyard, she spotted Kristoff with Anna, skating clumsily together, happy as ever.

"Kristoff!" she called.

"Kristoff? Huh," Jack mumbled at her side, though she disregarded it.

"Elsa? Oh! Hey Jack! What's up?" replied the buff blond as he made his way towards the pale beings.

"You know him?" questioned Elsa, raising an eyebrow at the revelation.

"I met him earlier. Is there something wrong?" Kristoff responded as his eyebrows scrunched together in worry, indeed a kind and caring man.

"Elsa! Who's he?" queried Anna who suddenly appeared beside Kristoff.

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack readily answered her with a smirk. Anna looked at him and widened her smile to a grin, which had a hint of excitement.

"Oh hi! Nice to meet you, bet you're not from Arendelle," Anna greeted excitedly.

"No, I'm-"

"Kristoff, I need you to escort Jack Frost to the trolls," Elsa cut in before the introduction between the two lengthened.

Kristoff looked at her with perplex.

"The trolls?" repeated Kristoff.

"Trolls?" echoed Jack who looked a bit lost. The number of times he looked lost that day was a bit too much, but he can't be bothered by it at the moment.

"Why does he need to see the trolls?" Anna asked with curiosity shining in her eyes as she perked up at the strangeness of it all. Nothing is better than a bit of weirdness to make your day a bit more interesting, right?

Elsa sighed and just said,"I don't know how to explain all this. Perhaps Frost would explain it along the way?". It was not really a question, he knew. She _wanted and ordered_ him to explain for himself.

"Uh... sure," Jack agreed, he was a bit upset that no one bothered explaining the troll bit but only kept it aside as he would find out soon enough.

"I want to tag along!" Anna declared as she raised her arm, completely and utterly pumped up for the upcoming adventure.

"Anna..."

Elsa groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"It has been awhile since I have met the trooooooooolls," Anna pleaded with a sad face, imploring her sister to give her consent. Elsa eventually sighed and gave in.

"Okay, just be careful," warned Elsa, her expression filled with worry. Her sister nodded as she smiled victoriously.

"Thank yooou! Now, c'mon Kristoff! I want to see the trolls!" she exclaimed, pulling her boyfriend towards the huge gates.

"Aren't I suppose to be one who should be excited for the trolls?" Jack murmured as he stalked behind them.

Seeing them leave, Elsa gave out a heavy sigh.

What a strange day indeed.

She was glad that she managed to escape from the short mission, as she didn't want to explain about the existence of the weird young man to them. She could even imagine Anna's reaction if she found out... It was bound to be loud and tons of questions could have been thrown at Jack as well as her if she was there. No, she had other things to do, important royal duties that needed to be attended. A queen's duties are never ending.

IoI

"WHAT!? A WINTER SPIRIT!"

Jack tried to block her yells with his hands. Although, it was quite futileas Anna could be _very _loud when she wanted to be, she could even compete with North on that aspect...

"Yeah," he said, still wincing at her loud voice. He had formed a snowball to prove his statement.

On the other hand, Kristoff took it quite well. He accepted it calmly as opposed to his girlfriend's reaction.

"Wow, a winter spirit... Who would've known? That was why you didn't feel cold at all earlier on," Kristoff said in realization, finally understanding why Jack's condition, he _definitely _was not sick.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you the truth earlier on," Jack responded, scratching his head while grinning apologetically at the blond man.

"Oh my god! A winter spirit, Kristoff! Can you believe it!?" Anna was still freaking out, positively of course. She was filled with excitement.

Jack just grinned at her reaction. She looked like a very interesting girl, such a contrast to her stoic sister.

"You have the same powers as Elsa! That's soooooo GREAT!" she exclaimed expressing her ultimate joy at the revelation.

"Yeah, thanks I guess?" responded Jack, quite flattered. Although he has exactly no idea why it was great in the first place... Maybe it's the uniqueness of his powers and Elsa's?

"You are perfectly compatible with my sister!" she exclaimed again.

"So...what do you think of her?" she slowly questioned, looking expectantly at Jack for an answer.

"...w-what?" sputtered Jack, perplexed at her question. Anna was staring at him with a beaming face. In the end , he did answer...

"Well... She has a good control of her powers, I guess?" he answered a bit hesitantly, not understanding why Anna had even asked him that question, but he was feeling rather...cornered.

"She is beautiful...right?" Anna queried again, stepping closer to the winter spirit.

"Well yeah... I would think so," Jack said admitting to himself that Elsa was quite gorgeous. He still didn't understand where this conversation going... though he had a vague idea on it…

"Anna, stop it. He has a problem to deal with," Kristoff reminding her their purpose to go visit the trolls. Anna just smiled at him innocently and faced Jack.

"Aww it's okay right, Jack?" she asked him, all innocent-like.

Jack didn't know what to answer or how to answer her...

"I bet you can get along with her just fine... Great even! Elsa has been too busy with her 'royal' duties these days, she needs a fun guy... like you!" Anna rambled joyfully at her thoughts.

Well, that was Jack's job. He was a Guardian of Fun after all, but... is he missing something here?

"Oh Anna come on... Let it go..."

Kristoff pitied Jack, since the winter spirit couldn't even understand why Anna was so excited. But, Kristoff knew _exactly _why.

"Okay okay, fine... lets talk about this later after we meet the trolls then!" she said as she quickened her pace, skipping faster, getting ahead than both men.

"Come on!" she called as she looked back at the trudging men.

"Wow, what a lively princess," Jack muttered just loud enough for Kristoff to hear.

"You have no idea..." Kristoff said with an adoring smile.

IoI

If someone had ever mentioned 'trolls', Jack would have imagined a big rock-like creature, scary and strong.

Not little creatures. Cute and...rolling around like...this.

He just laughed seeing how Anna and Kristoff being surrounded by little rolling trolls.

For sure, they really,_really _liked them. Though, they looked heavy judging by how Kristoff almost fell when they started clinging onto him, one by one.

"Who is this man?"

Finally, one of trolls noticed him and with that, the other trolls stood still and blinked at him, twice in surprise.

"Oh, this is Jack Frost. A winter spirit and he is here to see Grandpabbie, it's urgent," Kristoff answered shortly without going into detail on the spirit's business.

Jack just waved to the trolls while grinning in amusement at their appearance.

"A winter spirit!? How cool!" the trolls cheered enthusiastically.

"Yeah... cool," he said, laughing a little at their childish enthusiasm.

Just then, another troll... _rolled_ towards them. He looked older than most of them and judging from his clothes, he seemed to be more important too. Grandpabbie maybe?

"You aren't from this world," the older troll stated as he analyzed Jack.

"Wow, you can tell?" Jack said, a bit amazed as he kneeled down to Grandpabbie's level to talk to him without staring down at the troll.

"He said that he is... lost. Can you help him get back to his own world?" explained Kristoff stepping closer to Grandpabbie.

"Aww that's such a shame..." mumbled Anna incoherently but Jack heard her. He frowned at her mumblings, not understanding her reasoning but he chose to ignore her…

"That needs a great amount of magic and I'm afraid that I don't have that amount of power," said the troll sympathizing Jack's situation. Jack frowned at the fact but then...

"But, there's one way for you to go back to your world," the troll added hastily, Jack's eyes widened with glee.

"Really? How?" he asked eagerly.

"Once in a hundred years, a crack within the world would be opened when the moon is seen at its fullest. If you pass that crack, you can travel beyond this world," Grandpabbie explained gesturing to the sky with his stony fingers.

"Once in a hundred years?" Anna repeated. Her voice dripping with eager and she was trying really hard not to grin in respect to Jack's situation.

"When is that? And where will the crack be?" Jack asked, he was immortal so he could live hundred years but it would really suck to wait that long. Not to mention he had to do his job as Guardian. He was never a responsible person but he does love his job, it's simply _fun._

"In three months from this day; the crack will be here, at North Mountain. I'll inform you about the exact location on a later date, when the day draws nearer. So please do come again a few days before the said date," Grandpabbie said.

"Three months huh," Jack uttered under his breath. It was quite long but at least it was not a hundred years.

"Well, at least, we get three months!" Anna said joyfully, fist pumping as she did.

Jack wasn't sure what she was talking about, what does she need three months for?

"Thanks Grandpabbie, that really helped me," thanked Jack gratefully to the old troll. The troll smiled knowingly at him.

"May you enjoy this world while you wait for your departure," he said. Jack nodded.

"That would be a good idea," Jack agreed, glancing at his escorts.

"Oh my gosh! You can live in the palace!" Anna cheered at her _brilliant_ idea.

"W-what? Are you sure?" stuttered Kristoff as it was too sudden. Everything was moving way too quick that day.

"Really? May I?" Jack asked with a glint in his eyes.

It wasn't like he needed a permanent place to stay, he used to wander all the time but he didn't have his staff and because of that it would be a tad bit more troublesome than before. In addition to that, people can see him now...

Plus, it seemed more interesting, the idea really appealed to him. He didn't even have a clue on why did it even did. Maybe it's the idea of sleeping in a majestic castle. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Sure you can, I'm the princess you see," Anna giggled.

Kristoff just sighed and tapped Jack's shoulder. "Be prepared buddy."

"For what exactly?" said a bemused Jack, raising one of his eyebrows at the man.

"Well, you'll figure it out soon," Kristoff answered cryptically. Jack just titled his head at this. Anna, not able to conceal her excitement, was giggling all the time. This made Jack more perplexed that ever. What was she up to?

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>If you are Jelsa fans, I bet you have an idea on what Anna will do. Of course, she would get Jack to be with Elsa! There is no other reason for her enthusiasm. But, we will see through it later. Here in my story, Jack and Elsa are not just going to instantly fall in love, everything goes through a process but the ending is fixed with Jelsa written all over it. Get ready for tiny fluffs of Jelsa along the way.<strong>

**And, why did I 'de-power' Jack? 'Cause it will simply be much more fun! XD**

**I like to make the characters go through a bit of trouble in my stories, if Jack have had his staff, it will be way too easy for him. Now, he can't fly and most of his powers are not usable. This will make it easier to drive him towards Elsa! You'll understand soon enough :)**

**So, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter! Beta-d by **_**Lillianne** _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Snow War and a Tour<strong>

A fact that Jack found out about the Queen (or should he call her Elsa) that day was...her one weakness.

She easily gives in when it comes down to her little sister. All Anna has to do is plead, occasionally collaborating with Olaf to make it more effective.

"It's fine, right? Jack can live here right? Just for three months Elsa, three months!" she pleaded to her sister with her huge blue-grey eyes. Elsa didn't stand a chance against that.

Jack amused himself by watching them interact with each other, her loved observing sibling interactions, it's like in the middle of adorable and catastrophe. Meanwhile, Kristoff who stood beside him, empathised with the Queen's situation, as he could never say no to Anna either, it was _really _hard to resist her. Kristoff empathically sighed on behalf of the Queen.

"Okay Anna...Fine. Just three months, okay?" said Elsa, giving in to her sister's wishes, sighing at the end.

Jack held his laugh. "Thanks," he said, almost bursting in mirth.

Elsa frowned at the spirit, but said, "Yeah," with no emotion apparent.

Well, Jack could understand why the Queen is hesitant to let him stay at the palace. He is a winter spirit from who-knows-where and could do who-knows-what to her loved ones as well as her people. She was simply being cautious.

"Yay!" Anna cheered happily.

"Hey Jack! Do you wanna eat?" asked the bubbly girl towards the frosty spirit.

"Uhm...Actually, I don't need to eat."

Anna gasped.

Even Elsa and Kristoff looked a little taken aback too with the revelation.

"Don't need to, but you can... Right?" Anna questioned the spirit. Jack sighed at her sharpness but nodded.

"I _can_ eat, but well...My tongue can't exactly taste anything... So, I find it useless to do so."

Anna gasped again, a bit louder this time.

"Oh no...That's such a shame...Poor thing," she said, with a gentle tone.

However, it doesn't exactly make one feel better when the one is getting pitied.

Despite that, Jack grinned, "No, it's okay and to be honest, I think humans have it harder as they need to eat all time to keep their energy up. That looks rather troublesome," he said, jokingly.

Kristoff chuckled at the truth and said, "You're right on that one but...Does it mean that you don't drink as well?"

"Yeah, I don't," answered Jack, nodding in affirmation.

He doesn't have to look to know that all of them were staring at him with pity, though he wished that'd be subtler about it. Be it as it may, he understood why they were acting the way they were. In more than one occasion, he still got pissed about it. _Why_ did he have such a tongue?

_Sigh...Why? _

North, the jolly Santa Claus and Bunny, the grumpy Easter Bunny, have no such problems, so does Tooth (Though, she _is _the tooth fairy). The only one who seemed to be in the same boat as he is, would be Sandy. Jack often wondered if Sandy's case has something to do with his mute condition. _It wasn't fair _but it was indeed something he had to deal with for those hundred of years.

Anna looked like she was deep in thought. "Okay never mind then, we'll skip dinner and fast forward to the next agenda! I am going to show you, your room instead!" she exclaimed, a bit of excitement seeping into her expression, which was serious just moments ago.

"I'm okay with it," stated Jack, shrugging his shoulders.

"I will continue with my duties then," Elsa declared, giving them a small smile before she walks away.

"In that case, I'm gonna continue with my deliveries... I have a few more to-"

"No. You're coming with me," interjected Anna, as she hugged one of his arms. Her face was nuzzling his arm in affection.

Kristoff sighed but said, "Okay, love..."

Jack couldn't help but be amazed at the power the young Princess holds. Does she really have everyone wrapped around her little finger?

IoI

They showed Jack to his room, and Jack thanked their hospitality.

He plopped onto his new bed, and relaxed. He wondered whether he should tell them that he didn't need a bed, as he doesn't sleep? Never mind, it would be troublesome to explain and it was a bit uncomfortable to keep reminding them that he wasn't like them. He wasn't human.

They treated him like human, maybe because they didn't fully understand that he wasn't a human and due to his humanly appearance, it was inevitable for them to think of him as one.

He remembered how uncomfortable it was to explain his condition to Jamie, but the young boy understood easily enough and stopped treating Jack like human right away. The boy understood that he was not comfortable with offers of food and shelter.

Right now, being offered a blanket, food and giving this big room... It was peculiar for him. Some spirits could eat and sleep, technically he could as well, but he found it ridiculous to do so when it has no effect on him. Besides that, he couldn't even taste the food even if he really wanted to. When it comes to sleep...He honestly couldn't be bothered with it, he can sleep when he wants to but he doesn't most of the time... It's useless.

Passing out is a whole different matter.

Comparing this place to Jamie's home, Jack found it way more uncomfortable here. Not just the palace, but also, the whole world. After all, everyone here including the adults could see him. Every single one of them, notices him.

He is happy with the change, as he has always wanted people to notice him. On the other hand, he is also confused with the change.

For the first time in his life (in a few hundred years), he was getting so much attention...

On top of that, he even got treated like human! It was a lovely but confusing change...

Of course, Jack wouldn't want to be treated any less than human though he wanted them to understand that he is _different. _He is a spirit, a Guardian... He was even dead, once.

He even came up with a theory, thanks to Jamie's comic books, that his body was indeed undead, like a zombie. Dead but moving due to the Moon's power.

So, he wasn't remotely human. Not at all...

Everyone would understood that with time...Hopefully.

IoI

Spirits...

Elsa couldn't help but be intrigued by the idea of their existence...

She couldn't resist the impulse to check some books on spirits in the middle of her duties. It was just a few a flick of reads which in time, became a few thick books.

She read some books and noticed that the definition of spirits in her world could be and _probably_ _is_ different from Jack's.

Her thoughts were reeling. Why doesn't Jack need to eat or drink? How does he have power to move around? Where did he get his energy? How does his powers work? Was he like her or different from her?

Nevertheless, he was not different from a normal human...His appearance is slightly weird and he definitely stands out but generally, she didn't find it too abnormal. She had a hard time believing that he wasn't human. He looked like one, talked like one and moved like one, but he wasn't one.

_Does he even breathe?_

Elsa shook her head.

_Focus Elsa! Focus! You have duties to attend to!_

"Elsa!"

On cue, her little sister entered her study room, without knocking...As per usual.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Elsa asked, too used to Anna's behaviour to scold her.

"Let's play outside!" she exclaimed. Elsa rolled her eyes in reply.

"I have duties, Anna... And besides, I just made the skate ring a few hours ago, remember?" Elsa explained.

"Buuuut, I wanna play with Jack and Kristoff. Jack suggested a snowball fight, but then I remembered that he's winter spirit and that won't be fair!" Anna whined.

"So, you want me to help you compete against a winter spirit?" Elsa clarified.

Anna nodded quickly. "Yes, I've made a bet after all!" she said proudly.

"What bet?" Elsa asked, piqued in interest.

"If I win, Jack has to wear shoes. Oh my god, I can't stand it, I can feel my feet hurting just seeing him barefooted all the time!" Anna rambled and this time, Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her excuse.

"What if he wins?" Elsa questioned with curiosity.

"I'll have to shut up for the whole day... He said that I'm hurting his ears...Curse him!" Anna fumed, Elsa laughed louder.

"Sooo yoooou _have_ _to help me_!" Anna pleaded again.

"Okay...okay... I'm in," Elsa declared, a bit excited.

"Yay! Let's go!" Anna cheered then pulled Elsa with her.

They went to garden where Kristoff and Jack were chatting. Anna waved her hands.

"I managed to bring Elsa!" she said proudly.

Elsa's cheeks redden a bit, what was she? A prize? She wasn't a workaholic...Okay, maybe just a little.

"Okay then, we can get this started," Jack stated, stretching his limbs. He seemed confident. Well, he was a winter spirit after all.

"I'll be the referee," said Kristoff, he didn't want Anna to misbehave this time.

"Eh, what?! That's no fun!" Anna whined.

"It 's okay, you can fight two against one. You girls against me," Jack said cockily.

For some reason, Elsa had a strong urge to wipe off that cocky smile off his face.

It was pissing her off.

He might be a winter spirit, but he wasn't the only who has control over ice and snow.

"Oh you might regret that, we are the unbeatable duo! Isn't that right, Elsa?" Anna winked to her sister.

"Let it begin," Elsa simply said.

"Okay...You'll lose if you get hit by a snowball five times or say, 'give up.'" explained Kristoff, looking at the three players.

"Now, begin!" shouted Kristoff.

Elsa was in a fighting stance, making snowballs on her hands. Suddenly, she saw Jack running fast towards them, she let out a gasp.

Anna barely dodged it when Jack threw the snowball in short distance.

Wow, he took this seriously!

"Aren't we supposed to have fun!" shrieked Anna, shocked to be attacked so quickly.

"Unfortunately, I don't like shoes or any type of footwear," Jack exclaimed with a fake apologetical expression on his face.

Well, that really answered why he was so serious about this.

Elsa took this chance to aim snowballs at Jack, but she couldn't believe it, he was so fast! It was almost like he glided on the snow rather than running on it.

Jack threw snowball at Elsa but she blocked it with an ice shield. He was amazed for a second but managed a back flip to avoid Anna's snowball.

"Wow...This is becoming so _intense_..." commented Kristoff, glad that he chose to be the referee instead of being stuck in the snowball war.

"Uuugh! Stop moving!" Anna fumed, throwing many snowballs at Jack, but the winter spirit just avoided it easily. _Too easily_, to the girls' annoyance.

"Like hell I will," Jack yelled back, a smirk plastered permanently on his face.

Elsa was astonished with Jack's agility. He seemed to be able to do acrobatic stunts as if it was easy as turning his palm. He could also jump so high, even reaching one of the branches of a tree. He had successfully done that followed by flipping back down to the ground as if it was nothing.

Slowly, Elsa analysed Jack's style.

He liked to attack from short distance, which means that he'd approached them first before throwing the snowball.

Out of the blue, Elsa quickly froze the snow beneath Jack's feet. The winter spirit was stunned and almost slipped.

Elsa took this chance and threw a big snowball at him.

_Splat!_

"One hit on Jack!" Kristoff declared.

"Shit," Jack grumbled, regaining his footing.

"Wow! That's Amazing Elsa! Four more to go!" Anna cheered.

Suddenly Jack appeared in front of them, Elsa tried to dodge it but instead, the _darn_ snowball hit her, on her shoulder.

"One hit for Elsa!" shouted Kristoff again.

Jack was ready for another close counter attack, snowballs in his hands. Elsa couldn't do anything in this short of time.

"Ah! Shit!"

Jack turned suddenly, avoiding Anna's snowball but failed because he was too close.

"Two hits for Jack!" Kristoff shouted with a smile, feeling proud of Anna.

"Yeah! Take that!" Anne shouted happily but then screamed when Jack turned his attention to her.

This time, he formed many snowballs, throwing it one by one with accuracy.

Two hits on Anna before the girl could run further.

"Two hits for Anna," said Kristoff, bursting with laughter.

Jack smirked but then gasped; he turned to see Elsa lifting up a giant snowball.

"Hey! Wai-"

And she threw it. Jack's eyes widened. For a slim woman, she sure is strong...

Jack tried to avoid it, but the snowball was too big. In the end, the edges still hit him.

"It should be counted as ten snowballs!" Anna voiced out.

Kristoff just shook his head, being a fair referee. "Three hits for Jack."

Jack grumbled, digging his way out from splattered snowball. He was pissed to see Anna laugh at him beside a tree, so he just approached the tree and kicked it with all his might and the Princess ended up buried in the fresh fallen snow.

"Anna!" Elsa stunned.

A hand came out from that pile of snow, gesturing Elsa to go on while she tried to dig out of the pile of snow.

"Uh... Three hits for Anna," Kristoff wasn't sure if that could be counted as a snowball...

Jack turned to face Elsa, but gulped in fear when he saw the Queen was in rage.

"You...Have...to LOSE!" she declared, making a war cry. Elsa began throwing snowballs with rage at the poor winter spirit.

Jack barely avoided it. Elsa's ability to form snowballs with a flick of a finger, made her throwing much quicker than Anna's. Eventually, Jack cleverly chose to run away but unfortunately, he got hit on the back.

"Four hits for Jack," declared Kristoff.

"Wow, you're not going easy on me huh?" Jack stayed a safe distance from the Queen.

"You're the one who took this seriously from the beginning," Elsa replied.

"Well, I don't like shoes," Jack reminded her, with a matter-of-fact tone.

Elsa was determined to win; she glanced at Anna who was almost out of the pile of snow.

It was for her sister! _Yeah right._

She decided to make a surprise attack. She froze the snow below her feet and skated towards Jack quickly. The winter spirit was surprised to see her so close and tried to flee.

Unluckily, Elsa didn't notice a rock sticking out of the ice blanket she made, her foot got caught on it and she fell...

Good God, there were even more rocks on the ground she was about to fall onto.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed in panic.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, ready to collide with those rocks. She didn't have enough time to make snow to cushion her fall. Then suddenly, strong arms grabbed her torso and she landed with a soft thud.

She opened her eyes and found Jack beneath her. He was groaning in pain.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. She saw Jack clutching his head; she stood up fast and didn't waste a second to help him up.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry..." Elsa murmured softly, helping Jack to stand up.

"Don't worry, I'm sort of immortal so, this is nothing," he said but winced a bit.

Elsa did a quick inspection on Jack's head gently, she couldn't find any wounds or blood but still...

"I'm okay, really."

Jack wore a serious expression, convincing the Queen he was indeed fine. Elsa just nodded; she simply couldn't bear it if someone else got hurt because of her.

She was also surprised, as she would've never thought that Jack would've saved her as he did. He seemed like that happy-go-lucky guy who was just cocky and uncaring towards others. Boy, was she wrong.

"Thank you for saving me," she said with a grateful smile, thanking him with her cool blue eyes.

"Don't worry. If I didn't, I'd probably get burned on a stake if I let the Queen get hurt on my watch," he joked. Elsa just smiled wider hearing his lame attempt at the joke.

"Jack! Elsa! You two alright?" Anna yelled, as she ran towards them.

Elsa just turned and smiled at her sister. "I'm okay, Anna," she spoke assuring her sister.

Jack just shrugged. Once Anna arrived right front of them... She shoved a snowball to Jack's face.

"Done, five hits!"

There was a moment of silence, no one moved. Jack was the first one to react.

"Eeeeehhh!" Jack shouted, peeved at the unfairness of it.

"A-Anna, he saved me-"

"No, a bet is still a bet," Anna said with serious face, though you could tell a victorious smirk was itching to be etched on her freckled face.

Kristoff who arrived a bit later, did a face palm. His girlfriend could sometimes be...sneaky. Okay, no, not sometimes, probably _most times._

"Anna! He saved me and he is even injured because of me!" Elsa voiced out, trying to change Anna's mind. She would've never thought that her sister would resort to such tactics to get what she wants.

"Well, because you did save my sister from those evil sharp rocks, I'll change my condition. Elsa, you must take him for a tour around Arendelle tomorrow, and you Jack, you must stay with my sister till the end of tour," Anna declared, her eyes, glinting at the power-wielders.

"A tour? No Anna, I don't have time for that. I have meetings to attend tomorrow and-"

"Okay then, Jack, I'll get you a pair of shoes," Anna interjected, looking at Jack who winced at the mention of shoes.

"Argh...No Anna. I'm not gonna go through with that," Jack groaned.

Elsa felt guilty to see him so distressed. He lost because of her. Although, she didn't understand why Jack hated shoes that much but she did feel guilty to make him a pair...

"Okay, okay. Fine, I can cancel the meetings tomorrow. I'll take him sight-seeing around Arendelle," Elsa said, giving in to her guilt.

"Really?" Jack spoke up, looking at her with surprise.

"Yeah, it's fine. Take it as a thank you for saving me," Elsa assured him, with a warm smile that could've thaw the coldest heart.

Both of them stared into one another awkwardly and smiled, not noticing Anna who was doing a victory dance beside Kristoff. Her boyfriend just crossed his arms at his girlfriend's little dance. _She looks adorable._

IoI

To be honest, Jack didn't really know how to act in front of a woman. Young little girls are different; women were like aliens for him. He never talked to them, Tooth couldn't be counted because she wasn't exactly human, so truththfully, he was acting on pure instinct around them.

Anna is a fun girl, she is indeed childish and much more predictable compared to her sister, Elsa. Well, Anna could be scary too at times, and she acted suspiciously around him (can't blame him for thinking that way), as if she's scheming a plan that _obviously_ involved him. He can't help but beware of her, but at the same time he felt as if he was playing right into her trap (which he is).

He just prayed it wasn't something dangerous...or anything that involved shoes...

Getting back to the topic at hand, in his eyes, Elsa is...weird. Well no, in truth, she is a beautiful girl who is well composed and had a tough exterior. Despite that, she is also has a kind personality, but compared to Anna, she is _more unpredictable_.

Yesterday when they were playing snowball, or _snow war_ dubbed by Kristoff, Jack was sure Elsa disliked him. Of course, he didn't know why and he was interested to find out either. Jack was used to it, especially before he became a guardian, so he was fine with it. However, that didn't mean he wanted to see her get hurt.

She is still a woman, a female and every female reminded Jack, of his little sister. He knew that deep down; he has a soft spot when it comes to female population.

Honestly, he was glad that he had saved her that day, as he also won her heart. However, he is still cautious around her and Jack really doesn't want to get into her bad side. After all, the Queen is more powerful than he is, especially without his staff, though he hated to admit it.

"I apologise for making you wait."

Jack turned, he saw Elsa standing in front of him with a soft smile on her lips as she nodded at his direction.

She was wearing a comfy-looking blue dress. It hugged her slim waist and flared out till her feet.

She only tied her hair in a pigtail with her side bangs apparent. Somehow, this getup reminded him how similar she is to Anna and how young she really is.

"Hello Your Majesty, let's start the tour," he bowed with a smirk. She laughed a little.

"That's doesn't fit you at all and please, just call me Elsa," she said warmly.

"Sure, then you can just call me Jack," Jack replied.

"Alright then," Elsa nodded in affirmation.

They started walking out of the palace, towards the town. The sight of it amazed Jack. He didn't pay much attention to it yesterday as he was...too busy but now, he could enjoy it to the fullest.

It was nostalgic to see all these old-fashioned buildings. He knew there wasn't any electricity used in any one of them, it reminded him of how Earth was like, hundreds of years ago.

"Your kingdom is beautiful," Jack said and he meant it.

"Yeah, I know...Arendelle is a peaceful kingdom, that's why I love it so much," she responded, calmly walking by his side.

"Oh...I can understand that," Jack said smiling as he watched the little children playing with snow. He was eager to join them, adding more ammunition for throws or something like that...but then, he had promised Anna to stay by Elsa's side till the end of tour._ Oh well..._

"You mean, you love your kingdom too?" Elsa asked.

"No...Not a kingdom, not even a place. I mean..._it's more like_ protecting people," he said nervously.

Right, he shouldn't say that he didn't have a _proper _home back on Earth. He's a wondering spirit with no permanent home...Wait, that sounded too pathetic. He is a free spirit and he liked to roam around, he didn't need a home. _Now, that's better._

"Oh...I see. So, your job is to bring winter?" Elsa asked again. With each question, Jack could tell that the Queen was curious about him; she wanted to know more about him rather than have an empty conversation. Weirdly enough, he didn't mind.

"Not really. Winter will come eventually with or without me. Though, I can make winter come faster by controlling blizzards, the wind or the falling snow," he explained.

Ah right...He never mentioned that he was a Guardian of Fun. Then again, Elsa didn't even know what Guardians are...

Explaining what spirits are, is already painstaking, Jack decided to put it aside for now.

"Oh...Then what do you do during other seasons?" she asked again.

"Nothing much, I usually stay at some random snowy place like high mountain, the North pole or the South pole, visiting other spirits and etc," Jack answered.

Wait...Why was he only answering _her_ questions? He should ask her some questions too! You know, just to be polite, it's not like he's _curious or anything._

"My turn, where did you get your powers from?" he asked, surprising Elsa a little.

"I'm just born with it, so I don't really know where I got my powers form," Elsa said honestly. Jack nodded.

Wow, _that was rare_. In all of his life, he never met a magic-powered human like Elsa. Then again, this world is filled with magic…He could feel it.

"How about Anna? Does she have some special powers too?" Jack questioned.

Elsa shook her head. "No, it's just me...she's normal..." she answered, a bit too softly for his liking.

Jack frowned. Why did she talk that way? It sort of meant that she is...abnormal, and she isn't.

"You are extraordinary, in the best possible way," Jack uttered, trying to cheer up the beautiful Queen. She just smiled softly in return...

"Yeah, I guess so..." she said but Jack knew she didn't mean it. It wasn't even convincing...

"Oh _Your Majesty_, good morning!" greeted her people.

Elsa waved back with so much grace; you just know she _is _the Queen. "Good morning," she greeted back.

"Your Majesty, I just finished baking these chocolate buns, please do try some and I hope you like it," said an old man from a nearby bakery, who handed her a basket filled with steamy buns.

"Oh no, It's alright... I already have had my breakfast," Elsa declined, as politely as she could. However the old baker insisted on it.

"Then you can have it for your lunch, of course your friend could have some too," the old man insist. Jack just grinned at the old baker, not daring to explain his condition. It'll just weird him out.

"Oh well... Thank you Mr. Baker," the Queen said, bowing her head a little at the old man.

"Wow, the people here are _really_ nice," stated Jack, referring to the old baker. Elsa just smiled bashfully.

"It's the reason I didn't want to go on this tour, especially without guards with me," she spoke.

"Oh? You don't like to interact with your people? Is that it?" Jack sputtered, a bit taken aback at the idea.

"No, of course not! I just feel really bad when they give me presents like this," she explained hurriedly. Jack mouthed an 'O'. Suddenly, an old woman bumped into his shoulder, though she ignored him...

"Oh Your Majesty, here please have some of my apples!"

A throng of people approached Elsa, giving her various items, like food, flowers and _gosh_, even clothes!

Jack was baffled with this scene yet; he chuckled seeing how Elsa felt troubled with all the gifts. After all, her people needed these items more than she does!

Well...it's no wonder why she disliked going out now...Especially without guards.

_Maybe he should dress like one? Nah, he has to wear shoes if he does._

"Oh thank you every one," Elsa said with warm gracious smile, though her eyes had a glint of worry in them.

Finally, her lovely fans dismissed themselves. In the end, Elsa ended up, _surrounded_ with big piles of gifts. There were baskets of fruits, bags of clothes and various other trinkets.

"Wow...You're really famous and loved here..." Jack teased her. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows at him before clapping her hands twice. A few patrol guards nearby heard her, and strode towards her, answering her call.

"Bring these back to the palace," she ordered. The guards bowed and carried all the gifts towards the palace. _I hope they won't take any of it for themselves,_ thought Jack.

"You forgot the chocolate buns," Jack reminded her, noticing the basket of buns was still in her grasp.

"I-I'll bring this back later," she muttered, blushing red. Jack just smirked; Kristoff had mentioned how Anna had a thing for chocolate. It seemed like Elsa had the same sweet tooth as her sister.

"You can eat now if you want to, I don't mind," Jack said, partly teasing her.

Elsa glanced him with suspicious eyes. "I bet you'll tease me," she pointed out. Jack just chuckled.

"No, no, of course not. Maybe, I don't eat, but I do know that food is more delicious when it's still warm," he said, being thoroughly honest.

Yeah, he could take this chance to bother the Queen about this...but Jack wisely chose not to. Not this time, there will be more chances soon.

Elsa chose to sit by the fountain; she glanced at Jack doubtfully which he responded with his best smile. Looking at her bun, she bit into it, enjoying how warm and tasty the chocolate tasted. She smiled while eating those buns and somehow, that made it worth it. He rather watches _this_ than tease her...which was a new thing for him.

Elsa looked tough and cool at the outside, but she was surprisingly quite simple in the inside. She's a girl just like any other girl.

"Is it _that_ tasty?" Jack asked, curious as she kept smiling happily biting into that chocolate bun.

Elsa blushed and tried to regain her composure, it only made Jack chuckled lightly.

"Well, of course it's tasty, it's from Arendelle," she said, rather proudly.

Jack just played along with it. "Okay, okay...Do you need a drink?" asked Jack. Elsa's mouth was already filled with another bun; she blushed a little but nodded slowly at the offer.

Jack stood up and walked back to the bakery they passed by earlier

"I'm sorry but can I have a glass of water?" he asked the old baker.

"Of course, here you go," said the baker, bringing a glass of water to him.

"Thanks," he said.

Wow, it still felt weird talking to people. The best part is that they _actually _replied him. Adults were replying him. Not just other spirits and a bunch of kids.

He walked back to Elsa, offering her the glass and she accepted it with a shy smile.

She thanked the spirit with a slight blush gracing her cheeks. Jack wondered why she kept blushing; maybe it's the chocolate?

"Don't mention it," replied Jack. He wondered why he was being so..._helpful._ He is the Guardian of Fun, a reputed prankster..._Huh, Elsa looks adorable smiling like this... So much better than her on a rampage...Boy, that was scary._

_Wait, what..._

Jack shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?

"Jack?" Elsa murmured, worried.

"Ah no, oh you've finished. Here, let me return it," announced Jack. He turned, just to see the old man had walked out of the bakery.

He approached him with a smile. "Thanks for the water," he said.

"You are such a gentleman," the old man praised him.

If Jack could blush, he'd blush but, when he does, it would like he was sick since his cheek would turn purplish as if it's bruised. So he controlled it, praying that he didn't as he put on a confident front.

"Well, she _is_ a Queen," said Jack. He looked back at Elsa who waved at the owner of the baker.

Walking back towards her, he asked, "Full?"

Not meaning to tease her but Jack couldn't hold it.

"Yes, thank you," she said, trying to look stern but with her pink cheeks, it was hard to take her seriously.

Afterwards, they walked more while conversing with each other. It was pleasant to enjoy the city and snow like this.

Not surprisingly, a little girl approached them with a flower in her hand.

"This is for you, Your Majesty," she said with her cute little voice, offering the pretty flower to Elsa.

Elsa smiled then kneeled in front of her. "Thank you sweetheart, it's beautiful," she said, accepting the flower.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the little girl asked innocently as she pointed at Jack.

"W-what!? O-of course not!" Elsa answered, a bit thrown off guard.

A middle-aged woman quickly approached them.

"Hush, Lily! Your Majesty! My apologies...My daughter is just a child, I'm sorry," she bowed to Elsa, her head low.

"N-no it is okay," Elsa sputtered, calming herself down.

The mother took her daughter, who just smiled innocently to Elsa. The Queen just awkwardly smiled back then glanced to Jack, who surprisingly didn't react or anything.

"These days, children are quite something right?" he asked. He seemed able to keep cool hearing that little girl innocent statement.

"Yeah, they indeed are," affirmed Elsa, avoiding Jack's eyes.

Jack was wondering why.

The Queen should understand that it was impossible for them to be together, Jack couldn't even imagine it. Moreover, he was never interested with romantic relationship before, or was he ever attracted to someone. That's why he could play it cool, he never even thought of the idea of a relationship, not with anyone!

They resumed sight seeing, with Elsa still avoiding to meet his eyes. The winter spirit just brushed it off as a woman thing that he would probably _never understand_.

Then suddenly, a little boy fell in front of them. He had been running and tripped on a rock. He fell with face first. _Ouch._

That must've really hurt.

The little boy cried in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! MAMA!" he cried, his voice louder than the church bells.

Jack just smiled as he crouched down beside the little boy.

"Hush, hush, little guy...Don't cry, here look at what I got," Jack said, showing his palm and then closing it. Then he opened them, and a small cute snowman 'magically' appeared on his palm.

The boy stopped crying, distracted in fascination with Jack's little magic trick.

"Now...Stop crying and take this snowman home," Jack added, putting the little snowman onto the boy's hand.

"Thank you!" said the little boy, wiping his tears away.

"Mama! See what I got!" he shouted along the way as he turned away from them, running to his mama.

Jack just smiled knowing that, no matter where he is, he's still the Guardian of Fun...

"Wow, you're good at handling children," Elsa said, startling Jack when she turned up beside him.

"Well, I like children," Jack admitted. The winter spirit noticed that Elsa wouldn't look at him in the eye again...

Women are indeed strange…

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, filled with so much fluff, I think I will get toothache...<strong>

**However, they still haven't fall in love with each other, it won't be that easy especially Jack. But don't worry, me and Anna will make this possible! *High-fives with Anna***


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'd by Lillianne Matake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Snowmen and Warmth<strong>

Anna was famous for being stubborn and a little selfish. She lives up to it well _too._

"They should be together, I swear it on those trolls. They are like _perfect _for each other!"

Kristoff just face-palmed hearing his girlfriend ramble on about the perfection that is Elsa and Jack. Currently, Anna was so sure that Jack is Elsa's soulmate and she is putting in her best effort to get them together, not just together, _hopefully_ even, _married._

Being the sharp Queen she was, Elsa noticed Anna's weird antics and the way she tends to act out of her way to get Elsa alone with Jack. However, the winter spirit is oblivious.

"Anna, Jack isn't even human. Are you sure you want Elsa to end up with him? Not trying to be mean or anything," Kristoff reminded his over-enthusiastic girlfriend.

Just recently, Kristoff finally got the hint that Jack didn't want to be treated like human, after all, the winter spirit _did _repetitively reminded them all that he didn't need sleep or food to live another day. Not forgetting that he is immortal, he doesn't get bruised easily and et cetera. Jack was trying _hard _to make them understand _and _remember that he's a spirit, not human like they are. He already got the hint how Jack kept reminding him that he didn't need to sleep nor eat nor he didn't get injured easily et cetera. Jack wanted them to understand that he was a spirit, not a human.

"Is there a problem with that?" Anna asked confusedly, scrunching her eyebrows. Kristoff just scratched his head frustratingly at his girl's reply.

"Why don't you try imagining your sister falling in love with a snowman, say Olaf?" Kristoff

"That would be weird, but Jack isn't a _snowman_," Anna reasoned, making hand gestures.

Kristoff just shook his head. It was hard to make someone understand about this, he doesn't blame anyone for not understanding. His appearance could be so deceiving. He knew that Jack doesn't look any different compared to any other human being, putting aside his shock of white hair and pale skin. The most obvious difference would be his behaviour and his attitude towards certain things, probably affected by his immortality.

Kristoff gave up, Anna would understand that someday, hopefully...

"As long as you don't _force_ them to be together..." reasoned Kristoff.

"Of course not, silly. I will just push them _really _gently," Anna smiled innocently. Kristoff couldn't trust that smile.

He just hoped that Jack and Elsa would survive Anna. Somehow.

IoI

A distraction is always a nice change to our normal routine, but people will have to eventually get back to these routines to get some work done in their lives.

For our fair Snow Queen, this means that she has return to her royal duties - meetings with dukes, discussions on crops, statistics in the ice business, villager's problems and et cetera.

For the past few days, Anna somehow managed to keep Elsa close to Jack at all times, which means Elsa spent more time with Jack than necessary. For example, skating in the courtyard (she noted that he is quick skater), or playing hide-and-seek with Olaf, the winter spirit was good at that too. Sometimes, they're just chatting casually, laughing at stupid jokes and such.

Elsa wasn't stupid, not even close. She was not oblivious to Anna's plans, which expectedly has something to do with 'finding her one true love.'

It happened repetitively ever since she thawed the frozen land. In all honestly, Elsa felt annoyed by her younger sister's antics, she is also touched by her effort. However still, one could only stand so much.

Elsa had neglected her duties way _too much_ and she swore not to let Anna, Jack or anyone else in the forsaken world to get her away from her job ever again. Well, at least until they are all finished. Having thought this, as if right on cue, Jack appeared hanging upside down at one of the study's window...outside. Elsa ungracefully jumped in surprise, shocked.

Even though Jack has done this probably billions of times before (exaggeration), she is still floored by his unnatural but natural flexibility and agility.

Jack stared at her, with his eyebrows cocked upwards, however since he is upside down...so it looked as if it cocked downwards instead. Elsa got the obvious hint when he started knocking on the window. With an exasperated sigh, she opened them reluctantly.

"F.Y.I entering a room via window is not a normalcy here, or anywhere around the world," Elsa stated with nonchalance.

"I know. It isn't a common courtesy in my world as well, but in my world, not many people could see me. So yeah, entering via windows became more of a habit of mine. And, everyone knows how tough it is to get rid of an old habit."

Jack landed into the study room with grace that would've made a dancer green with envy.

"Be careful then, you could've fallen."

Her warning is responded with a cocky smirk. "Don't worry Your Highness, I won't dies from a _little _fall."

"Of course, that may be true but however, I might get a heart attack when you do, whether you die or not from it. We don't have many people falling from windows here, you know. Because well, it's common sense not to hang around windows," said Elsa sarcastically at the winter spirit.

"Fine then, anything for you, _Your Majesty_," said Jack with a playful smirk. Elsa shook her head, knowing the spirit well enough to _just_ know that he'd do some other dangerous stunt that would've given her a heart attack. That boy simply didn't understand at times.

Elsa sighed.

"So Jack, what pleasure do I owe you for this visit. You know very well, that I'm working at the moment."

Elsa plopped down into her comfy-looking armchair and looked at him with a steely stare. Elsa hoped he picked up the idea that she simply couldn't play around today.

"Well, you see, your ever fair little sister, requested me, the ever kind spirit to rescue you from your, I quote, '_darn royal duties'_ or it will slowly kill you. Yeah, something like that."

Elsa sighed for the umpthteen time that day, she rubbed her temples and said with a steady voice, trying her _darn_ best not to be annoyed at anyone, "As you can see...I'm not dying or even getting a simple flu from working Jack."

Jack snickered at the Queen as he approached her huge mahogany desk (is it called mahogany there too? Maybe) and took one of her documents from her _very meticulously organised_ desk.

He frowned at it for quite some time and scrunched his eyebrows.

Elsa looked at him funnily as she didn't recall the spirit mentioning a disability to read here...

Finally, Jack looked up.

"It looks boring," Jack voiced plainly, tossing the document aside as he seated himself on the end of Elsa's desk.

"It's my responsibility, even if it's _boring._ Duties are not supposed to be fun," responded Elsa.

The blonde woman was still a Queen, a Snow Queen, but nonetheless, a Queen. She was not _that _different from other Queens Jack had the pleasure to meet. They're often duty-bound.

"My responsibility is _quite _fun," Jack countered, Elsa raised one of her eyebrows at that.

"Okay, not always, but it is evidentially more fun than yours," corrected Jack with some thought.

Elsa shut her eyes, feeling a headache coming. Sometimes, Jack acts just like Anna. Both of them are equally childish, stubborn, cheerful and lastly, annoying. Nevertheless, Elsa could never stay mad at them for too long.

"Do you even know what responsibility is, Jack?" questioned Elsa.

Jack shook his head a little and answered plainly.

"Well...Technically, it is something you _have _to do, so it's like... a duty that has to be done no matter what... I guess?"

"You got the main point there. So here, it's the same. I guess responsibilities are responsibilities everywhere. A father will work to feed his family or a mother would teach and nurture her kids to raise them right. It is an obligation as it is important. It is something you do for someone, or even yourself. But most importantly, it gets things done..."

"You didn't choose to be a Queen."

"Well, no. I was born one though. However, believe it or not, I'm happy that I am. I wish to see Arendelle as a peaceful and wealthy country. I love my kingdom and my people. I love being a Queen."

Elsa ended her sentence with a wide smile, showing her utmost sincerity. Jack knew she meant every word she said.

Jack looked away, trying to come up with a good argument, but he couldn't find anything or any words to counter the Queen.

"You've lived for hundreds of years, so I'm sure that you know historical stories about cruel and merciless rulers who made their people suffer for their actions, right?"

Jack nodded slowly, "I don't just know them, I have seen them happen."

"I don't want to be like that," Elsa said softly, her voice tight with emotion.

"You won't," Jack stated, so confident that it tugged another smile from Elsa.

"So, do you understand why I have to work?" Elsa asked again.

"...Fine. I'll let it slide, just this once, but still, I don't like seeing you overwork yourself, no one does," he finalized.

"So you came here, to check on me? That's sweet of you," said Elsa playfully, giving Jack a look.

"No, to be honest Anna mentioned that you have a castle, made of ice somewhere. I wanted you to take me there," blurted Jack excitedl**y **as he remembered the reason he came here in the first place. His eyes were shining like a child's.

"Kristoff and Anna can take you there, I have work to do," Elsa reminded Jack. Of course it must be her sister's little plan, probably to make Elsa spend more time with Jack.

"Anna said it wouldn't be same without you. And something like...what was it again? Marshmallow scares her?" Jack looked confused and Elsa just chuckled. Of course he didn't know which marshmallow Anna was referring to.

"Oh, well...Okay. I'll take you there tomorrow then. Let me finish my work peacefully for today, okay?" Elsa decided. Jack frowned, he isn't a patient man but then, he just grunted in agreement and smiled thinly.

"Okay," he finally said, a little upset but giving into her wishes.

'_Oh, he's a bit easier to persuade compared to Anna,' _noted Elsa.

"Then good luck here kay?" Jack waved goodbye as he walked towards the door. _Thank God, no more windows._

"Yeah, I'll need that," she joked.

Elsa smiled at his retreating back.

Elsa sighed.

Finally.

Then she turned to her documents and noticed a small cute snowman at the edge of her table where Jack had been sitting earlier.

Since when did he...?

Elsa blushed a little.

She wondered how Jack always managed to do that, he always made her felt strange inside.

She just smiled then waved her hand. Another small snowman appeared beside Jack's snowman and together, they accompanied Elsa throughout her day.

IoI

"Wow..."

"Right!? It's amazing right?" Anna said excitedly, like a child during Christmas.

"It's beautiful as it's always been," uttered Kristoff, with a little sniff, indicating his admiration of the glorious view in front of him.

Elsa just smiled at their reactions. Especially Jack, who just gaped like an idiot at the sight of the castle.

"It's really just...Wow..." Jack mumbled, he was fascinated, his eyes beamed brightly.

"Well, thank you," Elsa said shyly, she still didn't take compliments really well. Not even if she got them daily.

The sledge stopped right in front of the staircase leading to the castle, Jack jumped out and Elsa gracefully stepped out of it.

"Okay, we're only going to accompany you until here," announced Anna abruptly.

"Eh? You won't come in with us?" Elsa asked, surprised. Anna and Kristoff always loved to spend their time in the Ice Castle. They claimed that it's romantic, though Kristoff is partial towards the fact that the castle is beautifully made with ice.

"Well, I have more ice cubes to deliver and..." said Kristoff, his voice trailed off as he glanced at the young Princess.

"And _I _want to accompany him, of course," she declared, hugging Kristoff's broad arm, snuggling her face at him.

Elsa just raised her eyebrow at the peculiar couple, and then, she glanced at Jack who was running up the stairs, with a beaming grin just like a child's.

"Fine..." she gave up the debate, as she knew someone had to stay for Jack.

"We will come back at noon, enjoy yourself!" Anna shouted and Kristoff directed the sledge again towards the opposite direction.

Elsa shook her head, ever since Jack came, she shook her head often, more than necessary. When she get back home, she will talk to Anna about this matter, definitely. Turning to her castle, she saw that Jack was on top of the stairs, looking at the castle, his eyes analysing every detail of her creation with admiration.

She can't help it, she grinned. The spirit could be so naive and childlike at times... Okay, maybe it's most of the time... He can't help it either, he is the Guardian of Fun!

Slowly, the beloved guardian opened the doors. As he stepped into it, he gapped yet again at the glorious sight that embraced his icy blue eyes. It was really admiration-worthy. As a winter spirit, he really adored the delicate handy work, the intricate details of the designs.

"I gotta admit, I don't think I can create something like this, so beautifully," Jack said, complimenting Elsa's ability.

"Really? Maybe you just haven't tried doing yet."

"No, I can make simple constructions...I could never make something as detailed as _this._"

Elsa tucked a lose hair behing her ear, as her cheeks flushed at his praises. For the upmthteen time that day, she smiled because of the playful spirit.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Whoah, what's that!?"Jack yelled, a bit frantic, noticing a giant snowman sitting not too far from him. Hearing Jack's scream, the giant's eyes glowed red in stand-by.

"Oh, _he's_ Masrhmallow," Elsa said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, her face nonchalant although she was tempted to laugh at Jack's fear.

"Marshmallow?!" Jack asked confusedly, Elsa just chuckled.

"Olaf named him just so you know," Elsa added.

"...No wonder Anna doesn't like this fellow," Jack mumbled, more to himself rather than to anyone else.

"He plays nice with me though," Elsa protested.

"Only with you, I bet," Jack snorted, Elsa pouted a little. Well, she is his creator...

Since Marshmallow caught on, he understood that Jack as a guest of Elsa's, so he let them be.

Jack went up the second set of staircase excitedly, he saw a huge balcony with a great view, even from the top of the stairs. Walking towards it, and stood near the rails, enjoying the view.

"Wow... I can't believe just how many times I was amazed today," he mumbled softly. He held the rails, still absorbing the picturesque view as well as enjoying the soft breeze in the mountain areas, he missed this type of breeze. Cool and soft to your being.

Ah...he missed flying so much. It was the longest time he ever staying on ground without flying in his whole life. He was so itched to fly...

"I want to fly..." he closed his eyes shut, enjoying the wind.

"You can fly?!" Elsa shrieked, Jack turned and smirked at her.

He leaned against the fence. "Yeah I can but it's hard without my staff. I kinda left it when I got sent here," Jack snorted, slightly upset.

"Oh..." Elsa murmured, and leaned as well beside Jack.

"I really missed it though... I want to fly!" he shouted to the mountains. Elsa just shook her head smilingly.

Jack eyed the ground with mischief in his eyes. Elsa didn't know what was he planning but it must something like his other dangero-

"Let's jump!" he exclaimed, so carefree.

"Wha-"

Elsa hadn't even finished her sentence. Jack had already grabbed her arm and jumped off from the balcony.

"AAAAAAAA!" Elsa shrieked, instinctively she clung to Jack as if he is her only lifeline.

On the contrary...

"Yahooo!" Jack enjoyed himself.

The winter spirit then waved his hand quickly creating enough snow so they could land with a soft thud. And they did.

It wasn't bad. Really.

"Wow! HAHAHA Oh hell, I miss that adrenaline so much! It's the closest thing to flying, but it was still exciting?! Wasn't it Elsa?" Jack exclaimed, looking at his partner.

Unexpectedly, Elsa looked pale and out of breath. Her eyes were dilated and it seemed as if she was completely paralyzed.

"Elsa? Elsa, are you alright?"

Jack was starting to feel guilty. Regretting his decision. Maybe he was a bit too reckless... Maybe... But they landed just fine on top of the soft snow, she shouldn't be hurt at all.

"Don't..._Ever_ do that..._Again_..." she managed to sputter in her shocked state. She was trying hard to regain control in her breathing. It was hard, she never fell like that before, nor did she ever think she'd ever will.

"...Sorry, I didn't think you'd get this scared," Jack apologised and he really meant it.

Then again, he tends to forget that humans can't fly. That also means that most humans can't handle falling from that height as well as he does.

"You just pulled me down!" Elsa screamed angrily at him after regaining her composure. Now, he could see how scared she really was back then. He also noticed how the ice castle started to change in color and the air became much, _much _more colder.

"Sorry, I-"

"Sorry?! You didn't even ask me! Heck you didn't even get my permission!"

She really was freaked out. Jack just blinked at her, and spared a glance at the castle.

The beautiful castle became scarier by second, and it concerned him on how that could be.

_Does Elsa's power reflect her emotions?_

"Oh my god! I could just die, you know! And you _just did it_ for FUN!" she spatted venomously towards the thinking spirit.

Jack bit his lip, he needed to calm her down or she would end up making a blizzard. That would be bad, _really bad. _

"Elsa, calm down-"

"NO, don't you dare-"

"ELSA!" Jack yelled. It managed to silence Elsa for a bit.

"I won't ever let you get hurt, okay?" Jack said with serious face. Sincerity dropping from each letter he voice out.

Elsa was stunned, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm deeply sorry for that, I really am. I know, I was reckless, but I won't ever, _ever_ let you get hurt. I won't let that happen to you."

There, he said with so much sincerity and his face was so...serious and you just knew he cared.

Elsa looked unsure for a bit then... Jack just smiled. He was hesitant but nonetheless, he took Elsa's hand, hoping she wouldn't be in shock by his cold skin.

"I promise, okay? I'll protect you," he said with a serene smile.

He could feel Elsa's fear reducing by the slow movement of air and reduction of snow, she was still scared though but she felt better than before.

Slowly, the Queen nodded. Jack sighed, relieved that he could fix his stupid mistake. He shouldn't ever do that again, at least not without getting permission first.

"Let's go inside," he said, not letting go her hand.

"Yeah," Elsa mumbled. She tried to stand but her legs feels like jelly. She almost stumbled but Jack caught her just in time.

"Whoa there... Are you okay? Do you want me to carry you?" he asked, really feeling guilty.

Elsa just shook her head but squeezed Jack's hand. It was cold but somehow really comforting. Jack circled his arm around Elsa's hip and guided her back to the castle. Wow, it was the first time he ever touch a woman...He has been hugged by Tooth...but this felt different.

In Jamie's case, the young boy couldn't handle any body contact from Jack for too long (at most, 30 seconds). He learned that a normal human who touched him for too long will get a cold or even too ill.

Not only humans, but even Tooth too has sneezed hard after hugging him. North was slightly better, he was used to the cold, but he also, couldn't stand Jack's touch for too long.

Bunny was out of the question, he flinched hard after one touch. Only Sandy was able to withstand Jack's cold skin.

So relatively, Jack wasn't a touchy person. When he wanted to help someone that involving touching, he always hesitates.

So in short, he was confused with Elsa's reaction on his touch. She didn't tremble in cold or even sneezed.

Could it be it is because of the fact, she has the same powers as he does?

Then, was it okay for him to hold her like this?

He would retreat back his hand if she showing any kind of discomfort, he swore it.

"Um...Thank you," Elsa said softly, she seemed to be getting better. She smiled at him but rather than trembling, her cheeks were flushed red.

That was weird...

Jack's touch was far from warm, normal human got red when they felt hot right?

Once they reached inside of the castle, Elsa walked away from Jack's embrace. She was able to stand on her own now, but when she moved away, Jack felt a weird twinge in his chest.

Was it disappointment?

"Promise me, not to ever do that again," she finally muttered, softer than he would've preferred. Jack nodded. He'd keep that promise. Like he said, he will ask for her permission first if he were ever to do that again.

Elsa crumbled on the stairs and sighed, maybe the shock hasn't worn out yet.

'_He should do something to cheer her up_,' Jack thought.

The winter spirit stared at his hands. It was a bit difficult, but he still could pull it off.

"Yosh," Jack took a deep breath. Well, it didn't like he need to breathe but it was something he absorbed from the humans after observing them for too long.

He waved his hands around, blasting all his energy he had at that moment. In an instant, the floor's surface was covered with piles of fresh white snow. Elsa's eyes widened.

Jack was trying hard not to show it, but suddenly his body felt heavy and sore. He guessed making this much snow without his staff really did push his limit...

Nevertheless, he pulled off a smile directed towards the blonde queen.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" he asked.

Now, that got Elsa's attention. Her eyes widened even more in attention.

"Did you get that from Anna?" she asked, looking a bit embarrassed, Jack look at her puzzled. Why would she be embarrassed?

"What? No...I just thought...Well, since you have made Marshmallow and Olaf, you must like snowmen. Or am I wrong?" asked Jack, he glanced to the scary Marshmallow who was just standing by at his position, unmoving.

Elsa just shook her head, maybe she was thinking too much. Her sister was getting to her.

"No, I like building snowmen, I never thought you like it too," Elsa said, who got on her feet to approach Jack.

"Well, it is good to have a less exhausting activity for occasionally," aid Jack, smirking.

Frankly, he doesn't exactly like making snowmen, simply because it is less exciting than a snowball fight. So, he rarely made any. However, he still liked to magically build one and place it here and there to surprise people.

Jack smiled to see that Elsa was more at ease. She knelt down on the floor of snow and started to scoop snow. Even though she could build a snowman with only a wave of her hand, he assumed that it must be calming to build it manually like that.

"That's cute, but somehow I am really familiar with the design," Jack commented, as he stood behind her. It was a mini snowman, only the size of Elsa's hand. And it really resembled the one which Jack gave to her yesterday, for fun.

"I admit you built a really cute snowman, I can't help but copy it," Elsa said, looking at the spirit with a hint of an oncoming smile.

It was a snowman built with two spheres of snow, the head was smaller than the body with two dots for eyes and a smiley mouth, simple and cute.

"Well, Olaf and Marshmallow are cute too," said Jack. When he said that, Elsa wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or plain honest. It was hard to tell.

"Of course they're cute," she defended herself. Jack just laughed a little, for someone who was quite beautiful, Elsa had a bit of a weird taste on snowman. He mean, look at the snowmen she created.

"How about this?" Jack showed yet another snowman on his palm.

It was a rabbit, not like Bunny of course. It was more like Bunny when he shrunk though.

"It's cute!" Elsa beamed, and took it from Jack's hand.

Jack sat down beside Elsa, making sure they weren't making any body contact. He scoop more snow and carved it with his hand. It looked so easy. _He_ made it look so easy.

"Guess what is this?" he asked.

"It's a cat!" Elsa took it again from Jack's hand.

Jack scooped up more snow. Maybe he couldn't make detailed grand buildings like Elsa's ice castle, but he has plenty of experience making snowmen.

"What about this?" he asked.

"Wow, a butterfly...," she was amazed with Jack's artsy skills. How could he even acquired such a skill?

"You could try to make this too, just use your imagination," said Jack, a bit confused with Elsa's creativity.

Not that Olaf wasn't cute, he was...Hm... an Olaf. Let's not even start on Marshmallow.

Well, Jack didn't know how to explain it, and he didn't think bringing it up would do any good for _him._

"Like this?" in no time Elsa had built another snowman, copying Jack's.

"Uh...Why can't you design it by yourself... Aren't girls supposed to be good at designing cute things?" Jack asked, now he was really confused with Elsa's taste. She is not good at...cute.

"Like this?"

"..."

It was a snowman with face like this (O.O).

If Jack could make a 'sweat dropped' expression, he already would.

"...Don't use a dot for the mouth like that. You know...It's better to use a curved line for its smile?" he suggested gently.

"Hm...like this?" Elsa tried fixing her snowman. It ended up looking like a snowman with a face like this (シ)

_...The curve of the lips wasn't right...And...Jack didn't know whether he should comment on it..._

"Not bad," he lied.

Elsa noticed it without losing a beat. "You must think I have weird taste," she thought out loud, feeling a bit hurt.

"Uhm... I have seen worse than this," Jack reassured her, smiling nervously.

"What about you? How could you build cuter snowmen than me?" Elsa uttered, annoyed at the winter spirit, she was pouting at the spirit unconsciously.

"Is it weird? But I can build something...less cute too though," Jack said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Then he made another sculpture, this time a dinosaur.

"What is that? A lizard?" Elsa guessed, she had never seen anything like it. Jack blinked at the Queen.

"Is there no dinosaurs in your world? Or even any history on it?" he asked. Well, it's not like dinosaurs still existed on Earth but at least, it used to exist a long time ago.

Elsa just shook her head. "What is a dinosaur?" asked Elsa, her curiosity aroused by the weird looking lizard in her perspective.

"Oh it's a really big animal, like your Marshmallow there. It's gigantic, scary but extremely awesome. I have never seen one before, but it's really famous on Earth," Jack explained.

Elsa just nodded.

"It has sharp teeth like this, for the carnivorous ones," Jack made his dinosaur snowman with sharp-looking teeth. He was like most boys, he knew. He used to like dinosaurs and read a few books about them, so he knew a bit on how they look like. Nothing too detailed though.

"Oh, like a tiger or a lion," Elsa stated, her mind reeling with the new information.

"Yeah and it was big. Some of them are really fast and they're gigantic, so they can step on you like this," Jack explained, moving his sculpture using his hands, making it walk though it looks like a penguin waddle. He then, stomped Elsa's snowman as a demonstration.

"Jack!" Elsa whined.

"Mua HA HA HA," the winter spirit laughed maniacally.

"If it was me, I'd freeze your dinosaur, like this!" Elsa froze Jack's sculpture.

"Awwww the baby won't have a mother then," Jack whined, faking sadness.

"It's a female?!" Elsa shrieked, shocked. Jack just laughed some more.

"Females could be scarier than males, you know," Jack snorted. Elsa pouted a little on that.

"Then the eggs would hatch, then more dinosaurs will come to get revenge on you. We will avenge our mother!" Jack playfully pretended to be dinosaurs as he made more little dinosaurs with a wave of his hand.

"I will just freeze it more then," said Elsa, playing along.

"You're cruel," pouted Jack.

"Or I'll just make Marshmallow fight them," she smiled proudly.

"Now, that's really cruel," said Jack dully.

"He will step on them, like this!" Elsa shouted and Jack was shocked to see Marshmallow finally moving. His steps were heavy and it shook the spirit's core, frightening him a bit. It stepped on all sculptures on the floor... Poor baby dinosaurs.

"Marshmallow is the winner!" Elsa cheered, whooping.

Jack just blinked, smiling nervously at those red glowing eyes.

"...Y-yeah, you win," he admitted to the huge scary snowman.

Then, Elsa laughed. It was her first time to see Jack getting scared. And it was hilarious, since he always looked confident and brave at all time.

"Hahahaha, and you call yourself a winter spirit, but you're scared of a snowman! Hahahaha!" she teased him then laughed harder.

"Hey, anyone will be scared with a snowman like this!" Jack was offended, he glared at Marshmallow but the frightening snowman's eyes just glowed brighter making Jack gulp in hesitance.

Without his staff, he wondered if this snowman could beat him to pulp. Yeah, it probably can.

"Hahahahahaha!" Elsa just couldn't stop bursting with mirth. She clutched her stomach and her eyes became watery. It had been a long time since she laughed this hard.

Jack was a little annoyed with all her laughing but then smiled faintly. Well, a girl was harassing him. As a matter of fact, the Queen herself was harassing him. He could see no fear in her eyes and the snow stopped falling heavily. She had forgotten about her fear and now, she was enjoying herself...A lot.

Her snow felt more fluffy and...Happier, Jack couldn't understand it.

Shrugging it off, the winter spirit just laughed along.

"I guess, I can be ridiculous too sometimes," he admitted. Okay, not just 'sometimes' though, he was ridiculous most of his lifetime.

Elsa tried to stop her laughing though a snicker would still escaped from her lips. "Sorry, but it was hilarious," she pointed out.

"It's okay, you should laugh more. I like your laugh," he reasoned, not meaning anything by it.

Again, he saw Elsa blushed.

Jack was being honest though. Part of him, _knew_ that Elsa don't laugh often.

She often held herself together and stayed calm and collected. But, her laugh sounded melodic to Jack's ears, he liked to hear more of it. She looked so happy and he really enjoyed the view.

She is more beautiful if she does, in his opinion.

"You're flattering me," Elsa said, trying to control her blush but failing to do so.

"Flatter? I'm being honest, I'm bad with flattery," said Jack with the utmost sincerity and honesty. He was famous with his straightforward character. He could lie but not flatter...

He heard no reply from Elsa, Jack turned to see the Queen blushed even _harder_.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Jack was alarmed. He had seen Jamie sick with flu showing symptoms like that.

"N-no, I'm okay," Elsa shook her head quickly in response.

Jack just tilted his head. Could it be something related to woman only, that he didn't understand?

IoI

"So, it seems that both of you had fun," guessed Anna, glancing behind. Jack and Elsa were sitting side by side at the back seat on the slide.

"Yeah, you could say that," Jack was smirking and there was still some blush evident on Elsa's cheeks.

Anna just grinned wider.

"How about you two?" asked Jack animatedly to keep the chat going.

"Anna's strong," concluded Kristoff.

Jack glanced to the ice cubes behind them. "You can lift these?" asked Jack.

"I could!" she said proudly. Kristoff just shook his head, not losing the smile etched on his face.

"Only one," he reminded her.

"But, I still can lift it! Most women, can't!" she said, defensively.

"Okay, okay." Kristoff just sighed.

"Sssshhh," Jack hushed them. Anna frowned but when she glanced behind, she understood why.

Elsa was already dozing off.

"She must be really tired," said Jack with low voice. Anna just nodded while holding her giggles.

"Here, a blanket for her," Kristoff pulled a blanket from his bag.

"Isn't she fine with the cold?" Jack brought up, confused, the evidence was that Elsa could withstand his mere touch.

"Doesn't matter, it's not like she hates the warmth," said Anna, Jack just accepted the blanket and glanced at the Snow Queen. He wrapped her with the blanket and she didn't even stir.

She must be really tired...

"If it was someone else, I would probably already slap her. So, she wouldn't sleep on a weather like this," admitted Kristoff.

"It's Elsa, so it's fine," Anna said, turning to the front, glancing at her boyfriend assuring him.

Jack knew that humans weren't good at dealing with cold temperature like this. If they fall asleep on cold weather, especially this cold, they could die of frostbite or hypothermia.

Elsa is always an exception to that...huh?

The Queen shifted from her previous position and her head rested on Jack's shoulder. The winter spirit tensed for a bit but then relaxed when he saw the Queen was still fast asleep.

He had seen some people who leaned on someone else in their sleep. But he has only seen it, this was the first time Jack experienced it.

He is cold right? Wasn't it contradicting that Elsa decided to lean on him, when she was already snuggled in her blanket?

The winter spirit just sighed. He should stop thinking about it. It was too confusing. He'd probably never get it anyway.

He decided to wonder about this weird feeling he had been experiencing lately, in his chest.

Didn't humans call it...warmth? Was this what it was?

Jack snorted. A winter spirit like him couldn't feel warmth. He was cold itself, he couldn't feel cold so he couldn't feel warm too. He won't ever understand it even though he jumped into a bonfire. It would be painful and very uncomfortable, but he won't feel any heat. He would know, after all he tried it before.

But still, this feeling...Jack gripped his chest. _Just what is it?_

Well, he couldn't claim it as the warmth that humans often feel, but maybe he can think of it as his own kind of warmth.

Jack smiled, satisfied with his conclusion. Unconsciously, he rested his head on Elsa's.

In front of them, Kristoff was wondering how could the winter spirit didn't notice how Anna was trying to hold her excitement. She was trembling with it...She might rock the sledge if this went on.

Jack was really oblivious.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Many people wrote Jack as a lady-killer, how he could flatter any women into his arms. But, in my opinion, Jack isn't that experienced with women. His social skill is complex, he used to talk to himself etc. So, I always imagined him as an oblivious guy who is dense in romantic relationships. He understands it when it happens to someone else, but can't catch it if it happened to himself.<strong>

**Maybe he looked OOC, but I really like Jack like this. Elsa and Jack are getting closer!**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta-ed by Lillianne Matake**

**Chapter 4: Moons, Nightmares and a Hidden Skating Ring?**

* * *

><p>"It isn't as easy as I imagined it to be."<p>

Kristoff smiled, seeing how Jack tried his best to pull those ice cubes from the cold waters. For the first time during his stay, the winter spirit had decided to follow him to go mining for ice blocks.

Kristoff had noticed that Jack couldn't stay out of trouble with nothing to do in the palace. Most of the time, when he had nothing to do and was surrounded with boredom, _everything_ just turned out to be _real_ messy.

...And expectedly, Elsa didn't take _any_ of Jack's messes well.

When one of the servants fell due to a frozen floor and got a concussion, the Queen threw a tantrum towards the winter spirit.

She had threatened him to glue his pale feet to a pair of shoes.

Ever since she had spoken those threatening words, Jack tried not to step on anyone's toes before he gets onto Elsa's bad side again. He _really_ didn't want to wear those _blasted_ shoes, he hated them with a burning passion. Moreover, he knew Elsa could've beaten him in a fight, so honestly, he _must _behave or he would've received the _grotesque _punishment Elsa had in mind for him.

All in all, he just really didn't want to make his feet go through such a horrid experience with those _blasted_ shoes.

Pitying the bored winter spirit, Kristoff brought him along to the icy mountains to get more ice cubes for Arendelle.

"Be careful Jack, those are quite heavy if you haven't noticed already."

Kristoff was cutting more ice blocks from the frozen lake while Jack managed (barely) to pull another ice block. He wasn't as strong as Kristoff, that much was obvious, but he definitely had some strength in his skinny frame.

"Oh don't _worry._ I'll be fine even if I fell in. Anyway, you could just save me right? _Dear Mighty Kristoff_," Jack replied playfully. Kristoff rolled his eyes at the arrogant answer. However Jack's right, he was a spirit, so these cold waters wouldn't have hurt him, much less kill him.

"Well, I don't really want to ride home with _someone soaked_ to the bone beside me."

"_Right. _Sure_ whatever you say Kristoff._"

Being frank, Jack could have made ice blocks himself, we all know that and Kristoff himself knew this too. Why wouldn't he? After all, Jack made it clear he was a _winter spirit._ So in all frankness, it was ridiculous for Jack to do this kind of work, but he was a child at heart, full of curiosity and willingness to try new things.

Other than that, it was better than sitting in a bloody roof with nothing to do.

"Hey Jack, I wanna ask something regarding your...Spirit self," said Kristoff, he wanted to know about this particular matter for quite some time now...

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the buff blond man. "Sure, you'll know I answer."

Well, by this time, everyone who knew he was a spirit, tend to ask him numerous questions about it from time to time. Most questions were lead by 'Who is the Man in the Moon?' or 'Where did he get his energy from if he doesn't eat and all?" followed by silly personal questions like, 'Why didn't he like shoes?' or even, 'Why did he never change his clothes?' and et cetera, et cetera.

Jack was so used to answering these quirky questions and never had trouble answering them.

Some had thought that maybe he had dealt with something alike back in his past, after all it's no surprise that people would be curious about him. Well, one word for all of you, _Jamie._

Kristoff cleared his throat and took a deep breath...

"Can spirits _fall in love_?"

Jack stopped whatever he was doing and turned to face Kristoff, his face was clouded with puzzlement.

"I'm just curious man, a random thought," Kristoff explained, partly lying. To be honest, he really wanted to know whether Jack was really dense or just ignoring all the telltale signs. After all, Anna wasn't good at hiding her plans, scratch that, she was terrible at it. Even Elsa noticed her antics, but Jack was still dense about it...or is he?

Heck, even his question could be served as an honorable hint, Kristoff wondered if Jack caught it...

Jack didn't say much as he frowned. He looked as if he was thinking deeply about the question...

"I can't say that spirits don't fall in love, but it is really unusual for them to."

"Unusual?"

"Yeah, most spirits are occupied and focused on their duties, which by the way, consumes our whole lifetime...And anyway, it's not as if we could reproduce like other living beings, so... For most of us, no. Spirits just don't fall in love."

"Don't you guys get lonely?" questioned the man again. Jack shook his head.

"Nope, as long as we have our believers, we won't ever be lonely," replied Jack. He then resumed to continue on his task, the ice blocks. _Dang,_ pulling these ice blocks took some hard work...

"...Wait, it's _unusual_...So that means, there are some cases where a few spirits fell in love."

"Yeah, I heard that some spirits did fall in love, but I've never seen it with my own eyes."

Kristoff frowned at the frozen lake, as if it had done some injustice towards him, which it could've at some point.

Anyway, his fear was solidifying. He could see that Jack and Elsa were indeed getting closer but Jack had shown no sign of falling in love. _Sure_, the spirit cared deeply for their fair Queen but he was...so cool about it. He never got embarrassed about how he's concerned about her being. He acted like it was all normal, like they were friends..._Only friends and nothing more_.

On the other hand, Elsa...

Kristoff sighed internally.

It wouldn't be easy... Not even a little bit.

He couldn't help but think that one or maybe this would hurt even the both of them...But Anna was just _too_ stubborn. No matter how Kristoff reasoned with her, telling her how her plans would be causing trouble, she'd only continue in defiance.

"You know, you have quite a soft spot on Elsa," stated Kristoff. Another _huge _hint, but like always, the winter spirit didn't catch it.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Jack was carrying an ice block to the sled.

"You always banter...Well, argue really, with Anna with an unmistakable pattern of routine, you endlessly prank me, but you're all gentle to her. Why? Is she special to you or something?" asked Kristoff, ever so casually. He figured that it'd be better to be blunt when it comes to dealing with Jack.

Jack arranged the ice blocks whilst thinking about Kristoff's question. "I don't really understand it either, to be honest. I guess maybe it's just because of our similar powers and ability?"

His word trailed off to a soft mutter and his eyes became unfocused.

The blond waited for the spirit to continue. He sat at the front seats of the sled and then, Jack went and seated himself beside him.

"I think... I think she hasn't been smiling for a long time..."

Kristoff widened his eyes with slight amazement. For someone who was incredibly dense, he had a keen observation on things. _Wow._

"You're right, something did happen. Though I'd tell you about it but I think it'll be better for you to ask the sisters about it yourself."

Jack looked away with an unreadable expression.

"Nah, it's okay. It doesn't concern me and it's in the past," said Jack.

"You're not curious about it? Not even a little?" said an incredulous Kristoff. Jack was curious about almost everything.

"Of course I wanna know...But I can tell it was something _bad_...And, I _really _don't wanna make Elsa upset by making her remember such an incident. I will hear about it, only if she's the one who tell me. Willingly. I don't want to ask this of her," he said.

Kristoff smirked. The winter spirit was admittedly irresponsible (most times) and rambunctious (all times) but he could also be...wise? What a surprise...

"You really do have a soft spot on her, a Queen no less," Kristoff teased.

Jack smiled, "Yeah, I know."

'Just maybe, spirits fall in love a bit differently,' thought Kristoff. 'Maybe, it's possible...And just maybe, Anna could be right this time...'

In the end, he hoped that both of them would end up...At least, being okay.

IoI

It had been two weeks ever since Jack had found himself in this new yet strange world. He had gotten used to be on the ground instead of flying around to get himself wherever he wanted. This had been the longest time he had went on without flying. He yearned for high places, something that had always concerned Elsa because it was simply very dangerous.

He had also adapted himself to his surroundings. Over here, people could see him clearly. Not only that, they could also touch and talk to him. It was very new and very strange. Nevertheless, the spirit had developed some decent socializing skills by trial and error.

He did get use to this world and he was fairly comfortable in it too, but that didn't mean he didn't want to go back home.

He wanted to return to his own world, but no matter how badly he missed it, he just brushed it off as it wasn't polite to show it to his hosts, they were all kind enough to let him stay in the palace. So, for all times, he had always distracted himself with fun. Fun, fun and fun!

But damn, he still missed his home, badly.

He often wondered what the other Guardians were up to. If they were smart enough, they should be searching for a way to get him back. Then again, the old troll did mention that traveling beyond worlds wouldn't be a piece of cake.

Sigh, he had also promised Jamie that he'd play soccer with him next winter. Jack started to lose track of the time there, was it already winter back home?

Jack sighed again.

No, this was not good. Not good at all. Being depressed about this wouldn't help him at all.

How about dropping by to see Elsa! That'd be great.

Jack walked along the top of the roof, trying to locate the royal meeting room.

_There it is!_

He gripped the edge of the window and took a peek while hanging like a sleeping bat. There she was, in a meeting with the council. Did he mention that the council consisted of old men? Yeah, they're all are. They were probably discussing something _extremely important _and _crucial _for Arendelle's wealth and peace. _Boring._

Elsa caught sight of his peeking eyes and gestured him to go away. Jack grinned at her and Elsa responded with her Queenly glare.

_Uh-oh...she's serious._

Jack dropped gracefully to one of the nearby tree. He frowned as Elsa was too busy to deal with him at that moment.

Of course, messing up the meeting could always be one of the desired options, but Elsa could be really scary if she got angry.

Just a few days ago, somehow, one way or another, she managed to glue shoes to his feet. It had taken _such a long time_ for it to _just_ _wear off._ Pure hell indeed for the spirit, he'd never want to experience that ever again.

He never understood the reason behind Elsa working so diligently on her royal duties. Of course she had explained that it was simply because she's the Queen. Despite her reasoning, he had lived for a hundred years and had seen many Kings and Queens neglecting their duties, leaving it to their underlings.

Elsa could've done the same, but he had to admit that she wouldn't be Elsa if she did.

It became quite a norm for him to notice the Queen overworking (as always).

He knew managing a country wasn't even the least, easy, but still... She had to rest and have fun some times right?

If only he could lift a bit of that burden, just a little.

_Sigh, if only messing up a meeting could lift her burdens but of course not, it'll just add up her pile of never-ending duties._

Jack landed on the ground and walked aimlessly around.

He was just walking and then, he spotted Anna playing with a yellow-feathered duck. Compared to Elsa, Anna had _so much _free time. As her sister, a Princess, wasn't she supposed to help the Queen run her country?

_Okay never mind that thought. She'd probably just bother Elsa more, which would equal to more work to be done and settled. _

"Hey! Jack!" called Anna, her arms flailing around to get his attention.

Jack smirked and approached the Princess. Unlike her sister, the Princess was always cheerful and full of energy. Her cheeriness was always in top form all day, everyday, without fail. It was amazing how someone could be that cheerful.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked.

_Was it that obvious that I was thinking about something?_

"Nothing's the matter...I just wanted to disrupt Elsa's little council meeting...But I managed to stop myself before she had the chance to freeze me to death."

"You can't _die_. Much less, die _freezing_," Anna pointed out.

"By the way, why does she work so hard... I mean, she's a Queen, she should enjoy herself more...Or at least, a bit," stated Jack, picking up one of the ducklings but the duckling had other plans as it squeaked and jumped away from his grasp.

_Right, I forgot I'm too cold for the ducklings...Or any other living being._

"Yeah I agree with you... If only she has a spouse..._Then_, it would be _so _much easier for her," claimed Anna, observing the spirit, wondering if he was _ever _going to get the hint.

"A spouse? If she did, there'll be a King for Arendelle."

Anna nodded aggressively, with such eagerness and hope glimmering in her eyes.

"So...That means, at the moment, she doesn't have a lover...?" asked Jack, with slight confusion in his eyes.

"Nope, she's too busy going on dates with her _precious _paperwork I presume."

"That's a shame... It'd be better for her if she had a spouse to help her rule huh? Things would've been _so _much easier."

Anna was reading his face, trying to get any hint of anger, pain or even...wishful?

To her disappointment, there was only...Disappointment.

"You're such a bloody idiot!" Anna spitted, before stomping away from the spirit.

"Wh-what?" Jack sputtered, but the Princess was already stomping away from him.

_What's up with her?_

IoI

Jack was a spirit, _an awesome one _(not the point), but yeah, a spirit and he had never dreamt of being a human. Okay, maybe, once upon a time, he did dreamt of being one, but that was solely because he felt _so lonely_ back then. He wanted to get the people's attention, to be seen and not be invisible, but he didn't _really _want to become a human.

Being a spirit means getting his abilities enhanced as well as dulled.

It was solely give and take.

He knew that, he understood and he accepted it.

Jack's agility, vision, and his hearing were enhanced. Naturally, most of his needed senses (for his job) was enhanced. In result, other senses got dulled. Such as his taste buds, pain (not a bad thing really), and…well.

Heart...

Which was slightly weird as he deals with kids, but it never affected his line of work before... So, it wasn't a big deal.

It wasn't _just him;_ every other spirits experienced _more or less_ the same thing.

Thanks to the enhancement and the dulling, they were able to live their immortal lives, peacefully. Without these changes, they might ended up living their long lifetime with a broken heart. 'It was necessary,' Jack thought wisely.

However, as much as it _was necessary_, there were many things... Many emotions he couldn't comprehend.

Sure, he could feel and understand simple emotions like, happiness, sadness, anger and fear, but other than that... Like love... He couldn't bring himself to understand it, or even feel it.

The Man in the Moon froze his heart; it never beats ever since the mysterious deity woke him up.

_To be in love_, Jack concluded, _I'd need a beating, living heart._

Why was he wondering about his heart?

Well, he had been feeling weird things in his chest for these past few days and he had suspected that it was...emotions. Not the usual ones either. He kept feeling them whenever he was around Elsa. He ignored it, hoping it'd go away, but no such luck, it stayed like a parasite.

Jack didn't understand what was going on, but he knew it wasn't the 'love' that humans had described to feel.

Neither did it feel like 'butterflies in his stomach' nor did he blush and felt embarrassed around her. Elsa did not hijack into his mind, all day and night. He didn't even lust over her, not that he was capable...

It was somewhat similar to what he feels towards Jamie, the protectiveness and the concern. However, the feeling was slightly different from what he feels for the little boy.

He wondered just how long he could stand this weird feeling gnawing in his chest.

Sighing, he looked at the moon above.

The Moon was different; he couldn't sense the Man in the Moon at all...

Nonetheless, he was used to it, talking to the moon. So, there he was.

"What should I do about this? About this feeling?" he asked, sighing a little at the end.

"It's getting more stronger... Even harder to ignore... I.. I don't understand," muttered Jack softly, gripping his chest.

"What'll happen when I return home? Will this... Disappear or...Worsen?"

Of course, no one did answer him but he was used to that. The Man in the Moon was never one to be so talkative, well, he hardly say anything really, but even back then, he knew Manny heard him. Heard all his words and his pain. It was still better talking to Manny than nothing at all.

Deep down, with all his being he hoped, "Please let it not be love..."

_Please...Anything but that..._

_Just... Anything but that..._

_Because... It's not possible. It can't happen... So it can't be true..._

Slowly, he stood up. The air surrounding felt weird, and it was getting weirder by the second. He didn't notice but...

This could only be...

Something caught his eye, the roof, it was slowly covered in... Frost.

"Elsa?"

He sprinted towards Elsa's room with alarm. Her window was completely frosted. He couldn't peek inside. Worry spread like wildfire in his eyes.

Alarmed as ever, he jumped into an opened window. _What servant left a window open in the middle of the night?_

Jack would've thought about that more if it weren't for the fact that he was worried as hell for Elsa's being. He scrambled to Elsa's room, sprinting through the dark halls.

Standing in front of her door, he saw that the door was slowly covered in frost. He could feel his fear thundering in his chest and the blood roaring in his head. He almost hesitated, getting into the Queen's room, he didn't want to disturb her sleep...But scolded himself that it didn't matter if anyone got hurt, especially the Queen herself. He had no doubt that it was fear streaming in her ice and frosts. It was undeniable. Something was wrong. Something was bothering her.

"Elsa? Elsa? What's wrong?" he asked through the door, knocking ceaselessly.

No one was answering; he stared at the door, contemplating his decisions.

In truth, she'd be mad if he just barged in without her permission, but in this situation, he didn't think it mattered, it was an emergency. Making up his mind, he froze the doorknob and hit it till it shattered. The door opened with a slight creak, revealing Elsa sleeping in her huge bed. Her room..._it was covered with thick frost. _Icicles were hanging on the ceiling and snowflakes were drifting around.

"Elsa!"

She groaned in her sleep, her eyes were shut tight and her body curled like a fetus.

_A nightmare? That explains it._

Glancing around the room, he knew he had to wake her up. At this rate, she could cause a blizzard that'd destroy the castle or even freeze the whole castle itself with all its inhabitants. Neither of the option appealed to him.

"C'mon Elsa, WAKE UP!" he called loudly, but she didn't even stir.

He immediately grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly. "C'MON WAKE UP."

"ELSA!" No luck.

She wasn't even stirring.

_No, she gotta wake up._

Shaking her again, rougher with desperation.

"C'MON."

Finally, she opened her eyes and they were filled with panic. She gasped as she looked around her room.

With relief he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"J-Jack? How?"

She looked confused, her eyes drooping a bit. With effort, she forced her eyes open, blinking them to focus on the situation. With wary, she shifted her eyes to Jack.

"Yeah... It's me."

Her fingers went through her platinum blonde locks in trying to grasp the situation. She didn't have to figure out as Jack decided to speak.

"You sorta got everything covered with _fairly thick_ frost..."

She groaned in understanding. _Why does she have to do this every time she had a..._

"The frost reached outside, just the roof though, the hallways are fine..."

"Elsa..."

Jack wasn't blind; she was clearly in some kind of traumatic pain.

"I... Thank You Jack, for waking me up...If you didn't..."

She didn't bother continuing, anyone could guess what could've happened and none of them were pretty in the end. She smiled at him, forced though she did try to be sincere, but she was too stressed out. Admittedly, Jack hated that, the forced smile, the stress, everything.

"Ah...Yeah, I broke your doorknob though, just thought I should mention that..."

Elsa gave out a dry chuckle, it was bitter. "It's okay Jack, it's better than freezing the castle inside and out..."

He frowned, but stayed where he was, sitting at the very edge of the Queen's bed. He observed the Queen with worry as she tried to calm herself down. She kept getting her fingers tangled her hair, messing it up. Her frustration was clear as day.

"Wanna talk about it?" he said casually, though he felt as if he just blew those words out of his mouth. He felt himself stiffen at his own words. Elsa's eyes widened for just a fracture of a second, he was starting to regret it now.

"N-no, i-it-"

Anyone could tell Elsa was afraid, so afraid. He only wished he knew what was she so afraid of, he hated seeing her so frightened. It's not her.

"Well, I'm not good at being a counselor, but I can try," he said with a soft grin, trying to get her to open up.

Staring into his eyes, she tried to look for something, she didn't know what exactly...

She was _very_ scared and she was on the very edge of exploding to a blubbering mess.

It was eating her from the inside; it reduced her to being in constant fear and worry.

At that moment, Jack would've done _anything_ to free her from it.

"It was just a _nightmare_."

"Well, I for one hate nightmares though I think everyone does, spirits and humans alike. We could dream, surprisingly..."

_Slowly Jack... _

Elsa just sat there, cross-legged, her hair going in different direction. She didn't look like a Queen, she just looked like a regular teenage girl with regular teenage problems, but the thing was, she wasn't. She was a powered being who had to rule a country.

_Maybe Anna could help in this..._

She didn't seem as if she was going to spill her heart out any time soon... He would've waited but he thought that maybe he wasn't the person to do this.

He was about to move out, but then he heard her.

"I don't even know where to begin."

He retracted himself back onto the bed, his ears piqued, ready to listen.

"Wherever you want, we have _plenty_ of time."

"Did anyone tell you about the time I almost froze Arendelle in entirety?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah I heard bits and pieces of it..."

Twirling her thumbs in idle attempt to steady herself, she continued, "I think...You deserve to know the whole story at least..."

"You don't have to-"

"No, no, it's okay really. You'd find out on your someday anyway. It'll be better coming from me..." she said, with a smile so bitter, his chest clenched inwards. He wondered if he did deserve to know, after all, he was still sort of a stranger to her. _Just a guest in this huge palace._

"So it all started when I was still a kid. Back then, I _loved_ my powers and so did Anna. Well, the latter didn't change really. We were kids, and Anna loved how I'd always make snow for us to play in together."

Jack listened intently, absorbing every word coming out of her mouth.

"Then, one night, we were playing again in one of the huge rooms in the castle. I... I accidentally struck her head with my powers when I tried to catch her from falling...Her body became cold real quick, I was terrified... I was _so terrified..._"

Elsa's body trembled slightly, her eyes shut tightly. Jack held her, steadying her, in an almost-embrace. Elsa just looked at him and continued...

"Our parents probably heard me screaming, they took us to those trolls... The elder troll had to remove every memory Anna had with me concerning my powers to heal her, she wasn't allowed to find out that I had any... H-He, he said that my powers are beautiful but also... Dangerous. From then on, my parents decided to close the gates to prevent more people finding out about my powers... They reduced the staff and placed me in another bedroom, away from Anna. Which was a good thing... I didn't want anything to happen to her..."

She stopped, and took a deep breath.

"I locked myself in my room, to keep myself from hurting people and to control my growing powers. I never went out unless it's _absolutely_ necessary... I never played with Anna, I was just too scared of hurting her but no matter what I did, my powers kept getting stronger and stronger, I couldn't _conceal it at all."_

"I get that," commented Jack. Elsa threw a plain smile at him at his comment.

'_Well, I guess I shouldn't feel so alone now huh?'_

However in all honesty, Jack was referring to how lonely she had gotten, he knew what that felt like. He had experienced it for hundreds of years. As much as he was glad someone knew what it was like, he would never want anyone experiencing it..._But well, the world isn't a wish-granting factory._

"One day, my parents decided to go somewhere...It was by sea and…Well, they got shipwrecked."

Her voice trembled as she talked about her parents; she clenched her fists, trying to regain some steadiness in her disoriented state.

Jack's fingers graced the back of her hand, and made their way into the little gaps, entangling their fingers. He squeezed her hand tightly, hoping it'd comfort her.

"Their death brought dark days for Arendelle. It had lost its beloved rulers. I couldn't bring myself to go their funeral... I was too scared. Too scared, that I'd lose control with all those people watching... With Anna watching... Anna tried to get to me... To get me out...But yeah, I didn't exactly respond."

There was sadness in her eyes, painful regrets.

"When I turned of age... Coronation happened... It was the day, we had to open the gates. One day, all the royals of other states and the people Arendelle were permitted to enter the castle grounds... It was the day everything just went _wrong._ Anna, was of course excited that the gates were open, after all, she could get to see more people that she had ever did for past years... She went out and met a _man_, a _Prince_."

Her other hand was clenching one of the pillows, _very tightly._ She hated this _Prince,_ anyone could tell by the way her body is reacting at the very thought of him...

"Anna fell in love with him apparently, could you believe it?"

Elsa let out a pained chuckle.

"That very night, they asked me to bless their marriage. To let them get married. To let him stay in the castle and all the whole shebang. It was..._very abrupt_ and simply outrageous. I was against it. For the first time ever...We quarreled. Anna didn't like it and started to...Well, question _everything._ It was very...Stressful, my emotions were on the turmoil. Suddenly somehow she took off one of my glove."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this. _Her glove?_

He had never seen her wear gloves before... She noticed his small motion.

"Ah... Back then; I'd always wear my gloves. My dad... He used to tell me, '_conceal it, don't feel it' _and so I did. It was the only thing that kept me from lashing my powers everywhere then... So when it was taken off, I just...lost a bit of my control of my powers. _I didn't mean to. I didn't want to, but I..._ I accidentally strike Anna and some of our guests. Thankfully enough, none of them got hurt... By then, it was too late. They found out about my powers... They knew I was a danger to them, so I _ran_. I ran away to the mountains..."

_I still wonder what could've happened if I didn't._

"I ran to the North Mountain, and built the Ice Castle. I felt free there... Far away from endangering the innocents... I was alone with no one to trigger my emotions, it was honestly..._Great."_

Jack sensed her longing in her voice, _freedom is quite a gift and I have it. _Somehow he felt blessed; after all he was indeed, a free spirit.

"Anna decided to follow me, to get me back to Arendelle. When she did reach me, I tried to push her away, to get her back home...But then, she told me... She told me that I froze the summer we had. It never snowed in Arendelle, not ever. She asked me to come back with her and unfreeze it, so we could be together again..._But I didn't know how to unfreeze it, I didn't even know I did it. _I got scared again... My nerves wrecked with the shocking news. Anna tried to get close...but I... I struck her _heart."_

She was breaking down, her nerves were tingling like hell and her knees felt weak despite sitting down on her posh bed...And, _oh, her heart_ was beating _so fast. _

Jack swiftly moved in front of her, taking both of her hands, gripping them tightly, forgetting that they were cold, instead of warm.

"It's okay... Don't continue if you can't..."

He didn't like to see anyone cry, he didn't _want _to see _her _cry...

"But…You-"

"Just summarize it for me okay? I'll understand...I promise..."

Elsa gave out a heavy sigh and nodded. _I don't think I could go on without breaking down completely anyway..._

"Anna was with Kristoff and Olaf, they went to the trolls for help just like last time... The Elder told them that only 'an act of true love will thaw the frozen heart' so with that, they hurriedly went to Arendelle to get to the Prince, her _fiancé_. Meanwhile, I got dragged back to Arendelle by her fiancé. I was locked in some cell, but my powers were really acting up, and I was scared that I might hurt somebody. So I broke out and ran. Somehow, her fiancé found me, and told me that Anna died because of me. It broke my heart, and I just broke down... It wasn't until Anna appeared, shielding me from_ Hans. _Sh-She was frozen solid when I realized it...But then, she returned to her alive self again... Then, we realized that when she saved me, it was an act of true love...And that would thaw a frozen heart..."

"That's a happy ending, it I knew any..."

"Yeah, it is...With the knowledge I had then, I thaw the frozen summer and everything was back to what it had been..."

"You're amazing you know that? I don't think I can even thaw _my_ ice," commented Jack.

"In a way...But, my control over my powers is sloppy and that's dangerous..."

She glanced around her room, it was still thickly frosted, but Jack could sense the emotions in those frosts have dulled.

"About your nightmare..."

"Oh...I…I dreamt that Anna was somehow completely frozen again...And this time, she died..."

Her voice was so low. Jack's enhanced hearing had a hard time catching her words.

"As much as that'd be worrying as hell, I bet on my staff that she is just fine, snoring in her comfy bed," joked Jack. "Probably drooling in her sleep too, _poor pillow_," he added after a moment of thought.

"Guess, you're right..." murmured Elsa, the nightmare affected her greatly.

"...I'm scared that I... I might hurt someone again. Especially my baby sister," stated Elsa, her fear lacing her every word.

Jack said nothing, but he remained by her side. He was still holding both of her hands, not really wanting to let go.

Elsa continued with a soft whimper. "I'm still so, _so _scared. Why do I have to be born with these powers... Why can't I be normal? Ordinary. Plain."

A frown started to etch on Jack's handsome face, his eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought of Elsa's words.

"I...I-I am afraid... That my people... Everyone... Anyone sees me as a monster... A terrible witch... I-I don't think I can handle that..."

Tears streamed down her pale cheek. Tears as beautiful as her icy powers. Shining in all its purity.

Jack's chest tightened, he felt his hand moving towards her face. His thumb was caressing her cheek; catching those fallen tears- wiping them away.

She was beautiful even if she cried...How was that even possible?

She made those sniffles look dainty and cute instead of the normal gross and sticky. _Just what is she..._

However, no matter how beautiful she was, he couldn't stand hearing those sad cute sniffles and those crystal-like tears falling from those soft icy eyes...

He didn't want Elsa to be so..._distraught._

For once, he felt completely and utterly useless. Okay, not the first time, but he was definitely feeling it. The powerlessness to not be able to cheer this girl up...

_I'm the Guardian of Fun. Surely, I can do something to make this...or make her feel better..._

_No one deserves to be lonely and sad like this... Especially her. She had done nothing but good things, for her people, her friends...and her family. She was so close to being perfect it hurts._

_She deserves to smile happily._

_She does..._

"Elsa... _You _have beautiful powers... They're wonderful beyond disbelief. You just have to learn to control it... Control is always the key." Jack tried to persuade her to change mindset. That kind of mindset she had could end up killing her when situations get rough...

"And anyway... _I _have these powers too and look at me, I'm doing fine with them. You just have to learn Elsa... You have to embrace it instead of thinking of concealing it."

"..."

"Hear me out okay? I know you don't like it, you never asked for it, but you never asked to be Queen yet here you are, being an awesome one. Wishing you could be born differently, _won't _help you _Your Majesty_..."

His voice was so soft at the end. She could almost feel the words caressing her...

Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "Maybe...Maybe you're not normal. Well, so what? You don't have to be. The greatest people in history are different. They're amazing in their own ways. You, Elsa, My Queen, is _so amazing _the way you are. You're unique in my eyes, and you probably are to all your loved ones and of course, your people... They're so blessed to have _you _as their _Beloved Queen._"

Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her cheeks felt embarrassingly warm. Jack brought his hand to her cheek again, catching a tear that slipped out from those beautiful eyes...Wiping it away with his thumb.

"Elsa...You're not alone...We're here for you...And as long as I am here, I'm _here for you. _Even if I go, know that in your heart, I'm there for you. Supporting you every step of the way... You will be okay. You will not end up alone."

His hand caressed her soft pale cheek, comforting her. Catching stray tears.

"I guess you're right..."

A smile formed on her delicate face, true and sincere.

Noticing that smile and knowing he had made her smile, he felt something spreading in his chest, pleasant warmth that felt so good. He wanted to feel this way, all the time...Of course, he didn't understand much about it, but it _really did _feel good...

Seeing her smile was _always _better than letting those tears fall, hands down.

With a smile, Jack said, "So...How about a distraction from all the bad dreams, huh? Wanna go for a walk, Your Majesty?"

Standing up. Being a total gentleman, he offered his hand. _Tonight, is her night. No more tears...Just smiles and fun._

"A walk at this hour? It's past midnight! I have work to do."

_...And there's our workaholic Queen._

"C'mon. Just for tonight." Jack was holding her hand, not letting go. There was a stubborn glint in his eyes, a glint she was too familiar with. _He's not going to back down on this..._

Elsa seemed to really consider it and instead of countering his words, she squeezed his hand, showing him a bright smile. "Why not..."

IoI

"Jack, there's something called stai-"

"It will take a shorter time this way."

"No Jack. I won't. I don't want t-"

"I'm not accepting a 'No'."

"C'mon Jack, it's too high!"

"I'm not gonna drop you. Have some faith."

Elsa looked down from her window. _What is with him and high places? Oh right, he can fly. Right._

_..._Basically, this was what went down that night.

She had a nightmare that almost made her froze everything around her. Waking up depressed and teary, the winter spirit happily suggested that they should _jump out from her window. _

Yes, this was _exactly_ how she thought her night would go.

Though to his defense, it was only the second floor, which was a deal lower than her last jump at her Ice Castle, but _still, _it was _high. _No sane human would do it. Of course, Jack was _far _from a sane human. _Hah_, he wasn't even human.

"Elsa, I'll even carry you if you want. I promise to not drop you. Have some confidence in my abilities, _trust me._"

She might really regret this, but it was also _so exciting. _Anyway, this was not as scary as that terrible nightmare.

_I need this. I need this distraction, not that Jack isn't a distraction enough._

At last, she nodded her head at his direction, giving him permission to carry her. Annoyingly, he easily scooped her up into his strong arms. She could feel his strength, making her blush and wonder how could he _feel _strong. She honestly, felt safe in his arms...

She felt more embarrassed thinking of Jack's _arms_, than fearing the upcoming jump.

"Remind me to bring you for a flying experience when I get back my staff," said Jack with glee.

He looked at her so gleefully that she couldn't bring herself to decline the _kind_ offer that she _did not_ find appealing _at all. _

Bending his legs, he then pulled himself backwards and flung himself out of the said window. Elsa couldn't help but shut her eyes and bit her lip in anxiety. She must have had held him so tightly, though the spirit didn't say anything about it. She could feel the rush, the gravity pulling her down almost greedily, as if they didn't want her to be too far away from the safe ground, not that she disagree.

She internally screeched in her head. _She hated this rush. It's too fast!_

Then finally, they stopped. It was a smooth landing, as if they had flown instead fallen. She hesitated opening her eyes, still feeling the former rush but when she did, her first view was of Jack, grinning from ear to ear.

"See, told you you'd be fine."

He let her down gently. Elsa felt weak, and she hated to admit that she was trembling a bit. _At least, I'm alive though._

"I hate it. I still hate it," blurted Elsa. Jack just chuckled in amusement at her words.

"C'mon, I have something to show you."

Elsa was not too sure on that she should've thought this thoroughly. Elsa was still in her nightgown, it was a tad bit too revealing to her liking and her hair was _a mess. _A Queen shouldn't be seen like this, not by _anyone._ Although, it brought her to thinking whether Jack had even noticed her inappropriate attire, was he _used to it..._or maybe he just didn't notice it.

"Elsa, are you coming?"

His voice broke her out of her momentary reverie. Sighing, she trudged behind him, following his lead.

_Does he even notice that I'm a girl…or is he just that oblivious and dense?_

Jack brought her outside of the palace, hiding and quickly running from the patrolling guards. Jack couldn't keep the grin off his face. He was feeling very mischievous, being the Guardian of Fun and all. On the other hand, surprisingly Jack wasn't the only one feeling that way. Elsa was thoroughly excited with their little adventure. She felt like a sneaky child, sneaking away from home to have a bit of fun from the eyes of adults, and _she was. _

_This feels so thrilling..._

They stepped into the woods, it was midnight and her surroundings were scarier that she would've imagined. It's not that she was scared of getting hurt, but...The darkness was a bit overwhelming. The clouds hid the pale moon, there was no lighting to light her way. She kept stumbling and almost fell if it weren't for Jack.

"Watch your footing, come...I'll lead you, Your Majesty." There was something smug about his tone that made Elsa bristle.

"Not all of us have enhanced vision."

"I'm aware, you've proven it Your Majesty." He was _snickering, _but he was all she could hold on to through this dark woods.

It was quiet, it was exasperating not being able to even see _Jack _but she could feel how cold he truly was. It was oddly comforting and she wondered why...

_Whenever I'm with him, I just...act so weird..._

_Is it because he's my very first friend? Well, of course, there's Anna and Kristoff...But they're literally family now...They can't be counted as 'friends.'_

"We're here."

In the middle of everything was a frozen lake, it wasn't as big as the courtyard but it had just enough space for two skaters... Jack let go of her hand and she tried to not be too disappointed when he did. He walked over to the lake and seemed to be testing it out from the sides to the middle.

"It's safe. C'mere."

"We could just skate at the courtyard..."

"Yes, but the scenery here is much better plus it's fine to change it up occasionally."

She wanted to mention that she couldn't see well in the dark, but then, as if on cue, the moonlight crawled its way to the small skating ring, the clouds had moved. With the light, the beauty of their surroundings was undeniably. It was refreshing and calming. The snow surrounding it made it look more charming, and sort of, magical. Which she guessed it was, Jack made it that way after all...

With a swift hand movement, skates made of ice adorned her pale dainty feet. She glided and did a perfect pirouette, so graceful, just like the Queen she was. Jack clapped in amusement as he enjoyed her sort performance.

Elsa loved skating, it was the sort of dancing she loved. Without thinking much about it, she started doing a lot of spins and leaps, landing a perfect touchdown every time. "Beautiful."

Elsa blushed at the one-word compliment.

Then, Jack too stepped onto the frozen lake, gliding with a frightening speed. Elsa couldn't help but stop and look at him. He was so agile, and so...Confident with his strides. He didn't do any type of tricks; he was more of the rush type she guessed. The type that skates for the feel of rush as they went faster and faster. She knew what that felt like, she enjoyed it immensely as well...

Without meaning to, she started clapping her hands together. Elsa knew she could skate with the same speed, ice was simply her element, but those sharp turns were hard to do, if she wasn't careful she could easily crash and hurt herself in the process.

"C'mon Elsa, don't just stand there. Do more of those high leap act..."

"Hmmm... Those high leaps act could get me injured if I keep doing it, or lose my balance. Have _you _tried it?"

"I did... I ended up getting blown by the wind and somehow, I hit a nearby tree. Wasn't pleasant at all."

She couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or was just kidding around...

"C'mon, you have talent when it comes to those acts. Just one more time..."

"It'll hurt terribly if I fall."

"I'll catch you. I promise, and _I do _keep my word."

"I'm sure you will, and if you do, we'd just collide instead."

"Come _on_, don't be such a scaredy cat."

Elsa hesitated, but looking at the spirit's grinning face, she gave in. He had distracted her from her worries and leaping again did not seem such a big deal when she thought about it... _He'd catch me, for sure._

She didn't know what made this leap so special or nerve wrecking, it was just a leap, but she took a deep breath anyway and skated backwards to take some distance away from Jack. She glided and jumped, for a while, she floated in midair as she spun a perfect twirl and then, landed on one foot. It would've been a Ten, definitely, if it weren't for the fact she lost her balance, but as promised, he caught her. She guessed the rush from the twirl was still there and somehow, she ended up falling on top of him.

"Ow..."

Elsa groaned in response.

"Urgh. Told you we'd somehow fall."

"No, you said we'd collide. That's a totally different thing."

Looking at his face, she realized just how close she was. His arm was around her waist, his touch was cool to her skin. Yet, she felt her insides inflaming. Her body warmed at his touch and that would_ never _make _any _sense_. _Frosty eyelashes framed his eyes, and it looked beautiful, she could count them with their proximity at that moment.

With this distraction so close to her, all she could say was, "Hmmmm... yeah. I guess you're right." That was she thought she said, though what he heard was more to, "HmmmyeahIguessyou'reright," and he was a bit dizzy, so her stumbling words were a _bit _harder to decipher.

So all he could say was, "Yeah." It was the safest reply he could think of. No use angering a Queen.

Speaking of the Queen, she just snapped out of her _heavenly _distraction and immediately stood up, not showing her panicked expression. To her chagrin, she slipped and crashed on him, not as graceful as she would've liked to be. Jack wasn't hurt though he was a bit surprised. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah I am. Are you hurt?"

With a snicker he answered, "Of course not, I have strong bones and a _very _thick skull. Literally and figuratively."

The Queen was a bit annoyed with herself, for being so ungraceful with herself as well as her emotions. _How could such a little thing get her so wind up?_

She tried to stand up again, but gravity was not helping her, _at all._ She _slipped _and landed with a heavy thud, yet again, on _his broad chest._

_What. Is. Wrong. With. Me. This is beyond ridiculous._

"There, there. _Come on,_ let me help you up," Jack offered as he stood up. He held her waist and brought her up slowly. Elsa steadied herself by holding his shoulder blades.

_My knees, what's wrong with them. I feel so wobbly._

"Are you okay? I think you're getting sleepy, Your Majesty" Jack said, softly. For once, Elsa was really relieved that he was _so_ dense.

"I'm...I'm a little sleepy I guess," she lied.

"Your face is flushed Elsa... I think you might be down with something..."

He was looking at her so closely, his thumb caressing her cheek. _Does he even realise what's he doing?..._

Stepping a step backward, she felt her face getting warmer. _Don't be a tomato...Please don't._

She chanted in her mind endlessly, hoping for no more embarrassment. She didn't think she could handle it if anything got more embarrassing than that.

"I'm fine, l-let's go back," she sputtered. _Get a grip._

"Okay," Jack agreed. He looked concerned, but Elsa couldn't see his eyes, his white bangs covered them. She didn't move away when he held her hand though.

"Thank you Jack..." squeaked Elsa, with a voice so soft, the winter spirit wouldn't have caught if it weren't for his enhanced hearing.

The winter spirit glanced to her and grinned, making her heart skipped a beat. _What is this, a romance novel?_

"Your welcome, Your Majesty," he said, with a smirk on those handsome features of his.

With her heart beating fast, she couldn't help but worry.

_Am I falling for him?_

_Please let me be wrong...Just this once._

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning was a bit random, Elsa's post nightmare scene was kinda strange but I absolutely love the skating scene. Elsa acted like she was a main character in romantic manga for teenagers...but well I guess everyone can get clumsy in front of someone they have a crush on.<strong>

**Finally, Elsa is starting to fall for our beloved Guardian, and Jack, what the hell is with his emotions? We'll find out. Soon.**

**Next chapter will be harder to write...Okay, I want to make Jack cry! What? Okay, just wait for it.**


End file.
